


You've Got Male

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural, You've Got Mail (1998)
Genre: Book Shop Owner Castiel, Businessman Dean, F/M, M/M, Online Dating, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strained Friendships, This work is Grammarly checked, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: BASED on the film - You've Got MailDean Winchester is owner of a large bookstore chain, who starts putting the owner of a small local bookstore out of business by opening a super store round the corner from his shopMeanwhile they have been corresponding over the internet without knowing who either of them are.They can't stand each other in person but over the internet they are very attracted.The large bookstore chain owner finds out who he has been messaging online but he doesn't know what to do about it..





	1. ShopBoy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those on the facebook group Destiel Forever - who voted this film be next to receive a DESTIEL style make over. <3
> 
> Much Love to all who read and comment. Thank you xXx

 

Castiel opened his eyes, the sun was washing in through his curtains, lighting up his bedroom. He let his eyes adjust to the brightness for a few moments before sitting up in his bed. Looking over to his desk where his laptop seemed to be waiting for him. He wondered if he had a message from 'Win67' this morning. Then he looked to his side, almost guilty, his partner Balthazar must have already gotten up, however, his side of the bed was empty. Castiel glanced around the room, bookshelves lined every inch of wall space and were overflowing with books. Framed on the wall was the children's classic and his personal favorite The Littlest Angel.

"Morning," Says Balthazar absently as he enters the bedroom, carrying the New York Times.

"Good morning," Says Castiel brightly as he gets out of bed to go and brush his teeth in the bathroom

"Have you seen this?" Asked Balthazar passing Castiel the newspaper as he walked out of the bathroom

"A Winchester Super Store opening soon" Read Castiel aloud, he sighed "I'd heard rumors to be honest. Aren't you late?"

"You didn't mention it? Are you worried?" He asked before checking his watch "Christ, I am late. We'll talk later" He said grabbing a jacket and giving Castiel a fleeting peck on the cheek before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

"I'll see you tonight" Castiel calls after him

"Bye" He hears Balthazar reply before hearing the front door shut

Castiel tiptoes into the hall and looks through the peephole watching Balthazar as he goes down the stairs, disappearing from sight. He walks back into his bedroom and looks out the front window as Balthazar walks out onto the street and turns a corner. Turning to sit down at his desk. An expression of anticipation on his face as he opens the laptop in front of him and it loads. 'ONE NEW MESSAGE' He smiles as he see's it is from 'Win67'

"Good morning to you too," He says out loud to the empty room. Before chewing a fingernail as he waits for the message to load, impatiently.

'Win67' wrote 

\- 'My car broke down - devastated - I love my car. On the plus side though, I walked to work. Have you noticed the leaves are changing already? Orange isn't exactly my favorite color - but on New York - It works. I was stood there - for who knows how long - just staring at the trees in the middle of the street. Check it out. I love fall in New York'

Castiel looked outside his window again. The sunlight was hitting the orange and reds of the leaves of the tree across the street from his window and making them seem to glow before him. He smiled as he watched the breeze seem to pluck a single leaf from a branch and it floated away down the street.

He unhooked the charger from his laptop and crossed his legs as he sat back on to his bed, placing the laptop on his knees, and then he began his reply

'Good morning. I have to say I'm a green enthusiast, but the orange leaves do look very nice and remind me that my second favorite holiday Halloween is just around the corner. Sorry about your car, hope it is something that can be fixed. So what is your favorite color? - Shopboy'

He re-read his message and clicked send. Closing his laptop and letting himself flop back on to the bed.

He and 'Win67' had been messaging for a few weeks now. Never anything personal, or crude. It had started when 'Win67', whose profile picture was a cartoon of a devil had popped up in Castiel's inbox, his picture is a cartoon angel, had sent a cheeky message asking "I wonder if opposites really do attract?"

Castiel had meant to go on there to delete his old profile, now that Balthazar was practically moved in, but and he only admits this to himself.. the question had intrigued him. It wasn't really a flirtation.. not in the strictest sense and Castiel had decided to reply.. and that's how 'Shopboy' and 'Win67' had started talking.

 

Castiel got up from his comfy bed before it had the chance to take him hostage again in its warmth. He straightened the duvet out and put his laptop back on his desk and reconnected the charger before beginning to look around for some clothes to get changed in to. After finding the lesser crinkly of two shirts he pulled it on, it was an almost tartan pattern of greens and blues and white. He found a skinny black tie and some black jeans, which he changed into after finding a fresh pair of boxers. As he walked out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen he noticed Balthazar had finished the rest of the pot of coffee, in the past when Balthazar had finished all the coffee, he'd left little notes and some change 'Sorry - needed my morning fix - here's some change to get yourself some breakfast, B x'. But the days of him leaving sweet little notes were it seemed - long gone. Castiel crossed the kitchen to the fridge - glancing at a picture of himself and Balthazar smiling stuck to the door of it as he opened it. He grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. Before closing it again.

Placing them on the table to pull on his suede blazer jacket that was resting on the back of a dining chair, before picking them up again and taking a bite out of the apple as he headed for the front door. When he reached the street, he paused for a moment to look at the tree. 'Win67' was right, orange looked good on New York, he thought before taking off down the street towards his little bookshop 'Heaven's library'.

As he reached the front door to his shop and was putting the key in to unlock it, a bus went past and he saw in the reflection of his shop window the poster on the side of the bus 'Winchester Book's Super Store Opening Soon'. He turned to watch the bus drive down the street, clicking his teeth together feeling slightly anxious, before shaking himself and going into his store with fresh determination.


	2. Win67

Lisa Braeden is a strong, smart and successful book editor. She's always wearing smart dark grey pantsuits and crisp clean white shirts. Her hair was always tied up in a lose looking (but secretly) held in place with copious amounts of hairspray bun. Her heels are low and classy and her handbag is more practical than a fashion statement.

When Dean Winchester had first met her, there was no denying he had found her blunt honest manner and controlling way of steering a conversation to where she wanted it to go a massive turn on. She had kept him in check and he had allowed her to satisfy her need to be the boss. They had started out hot and heavy and things had been great.

But as both there careers had begun to take off, what was a passionate relationship seemed to have turned in to a comfortable partnership. These days they seemed more like friends who lived together and happened to share a bed. Dean couldn't remember the last time they had done anything more intimate than a kiss, and what was worse.. he didn't care. He had a feeling that his 'relationship' with Lisa was drawing to a close, but with his new store opening and her newest book deals being finalized. He hadn't said anything to her about it yet. He would miss her, perhaps they could even remain friends. She was someone you could always rely on for dinner parties or business engagements, punctual, polite - but if he ever tried to talk to her about something outside of business she would start to get this glazed over expression like she'd left the room in her mind and was headed back to her office.

"You know.. I think you should come out" She said as they walked into a little cafe at lunchtime 

Dean looked at her in shock "Why?" Dean had told Lisa when they had got together that he was bi-sexual, and she'd made it clear that didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Think about it, you're opening a new store... You've already got people drooling, waiting for your shop to open. Imagine all the press if you came out as bi-sexual. You would be the new... New York heart throb for - everyone. The publicity would be amazing for your business"

"You wouldn't care?" Asked Dean - not sure he wanted to use his sexuality to sell books.

"You know I don't care. I already know. It's not like I'd be finding out by seeing it in the paper. But if you're not comfortable with it then that's fine, I just think... It would send a message" Said Lisa thoughtfully "Like a 'We welcome everyone' banner. Acceptance. You know?"

"Hmmm" Dean looked at her thinking... When it came to business she was brutal, but this was his - personal - business and he wished she could tell the difference sometimes.

"When will your car be fixed, by the way, we have that dinner tonight," She asked

"Not by tonight," Said Dean "It's going into the garage tomorrow"

"Well, I'll hire us a car for tonight then. You will be ready by seven?"

"Yeah. I won't be in much longer today, just have to make sure Sammy's office is set up this afternoon, the workmen seem to be taking forever getting it finished and he keeps nagging at me if it's done yet. Think he is annoyed that they finished mine first" Said Dean with a little grin

"Ok," Said Lisa turning to look at the menu "What are we having? Salad?"

Dean's shoulders fell "I was going to get something hot"

"You mean something greasy?" She said raising a knowing eyebrow at him "There will be plenty of that this evening, let's get a salad now though, it's quicker. Alright?" She asked it as though it was a question but Dean knew she meant 'we are getting salad'

"Alright" He replied thinking of later on when he would be able to eat whatever he liked at the party dinner "Salad"

Lisa nodded before turning to the checkout operator "Two chicken salads please, and two coffees"

Dean found them a table and carried the coffees over as Lisa waited for their plates to be made up. Their table was by the window and he glanced out, noticing more brilliantly orange leaves on the trees, as Lisa put their dinners down he turned to her "Do we have plans for Halloween?"

"You mean for the shop? That's a good idea. We should order some decorations and do a display.." Began Lisa

"No, I meant for us?" Said Dean

"Well I think we might be a bit old for trick or treating Dean" She laughed "Oh but isn't Benny having a party?"

"Oh yeah," Said Dean "Did we say we were going to that?"

"I've not e-mailed him back yet. I'll do it later. Why are you asking about Halloween anyway?"

"Just thinking ahead" Said Dean tucking into his chicken salad - wishing it was a burger.


	3. Heavens Library

Castiel had had a busy morning. Organising the display window with his friend - and assistant - Charlie. This month the theme was Harry Potter, they had draped a velvety purple blanket over the bookcase that was in front of the window - doubling up as the display stand. They had placed several copies of the books on it as well as at least a dozen of those tiny LED candle tea lights that flickered to look like the real thing. A couple of cute stuffed owls, a boxed wand, that was open and leaning forward so it could be seen from outside. They hung a string of 'Hogwarts acceptance letters' across the window and at the very front of the display the - pièce de résistance - a full-size nimbus 2000 broomstick. Charlie had then sprinkled some silver glitter over the whole display claiming it would 'add a little magic' when she saw Castiel's frown at the sudden appearance of the 'dreaded glitter'.

They stood outside the window, on the street admiring their handy work.

"Alright, you win" Admitted Castiel looking proudly at the display "The glitter does seem to complete it" Charlie grinned at him in an 'I told you so' manner.

As the went back into the store Charlie closing the shop door behind them, she watched Castiel as he walked over to the countered.

"Whats with you?" She asked giving him a curious look

Castiel turned to look at her "What do you mean?" He asked

"You hate glitter, and you have been in this weird dreamy mood all day.. oh.. oh my god. You got laid?" She asked grinning widely "Well it's about time..."

"What?" Laughed Castiel "No.. No.. I didn't" 

"Hmm, well Balthazar needs to take his foot off the brakes there..." She said grumpily "How long..?"

"Charlie," Said Castiel stopping her "I'm not talking to you about mine and Balthazar's sex life"

Charlie huffed "Or lack there of. Seriously - I don't know how you survive... I couldn't go for more than a month with out going nuts"

"Well I'm glad that you aren't going nuts.. but can we not talk about this right now. We've open, someone could walk in" Said Castiel looking to the door and hoping some customers did come in soon, it had a slow morning on that front.

"Alright, alright I'll stop. When you tell me whats going on with you today?"

"Alright.. is it infidelity if you're involved with someone on online?" Said Castiel watching Charlie carefully for her response

Charlie raised her eyebrows "Well... have you had sex?"

"What? No .. I thought we'd agreed to stop talking about that?"

"I mean cybersex? Sexting..." Said Charlie wiggling her eyebrows

Castiel looked at her "No"

"Well good, don't do it. The minute you do, they lose all respect for you" She said in a matter of fact tone

Castiel stopped himself from asking her of her knowledge of this and said instead "It's not like that. We just E-mail. It's really nothing, on top of which I'm thinking of stopping because it's getting --"

"Naughty? Dirty?" Asked Charlie - interest seeming to peak again

"No. Confusing" Said Castiel thoughtfully

Charlie eyed him "Where did you even meet him?"

"Well - I had an old Match.com profile. And I logged in to close the account as - you know - I'm with Balthazar" Charlie raised her eyebrows again, Castiel continued "Anyway he had sent me a message and I don't really know why but I decided to reply and we just got talking about books and music and New York... I don't have a profile picture and neither does he - we don't talk about anything personal. So no names, or what we do for work or anything like that..."

"Oh he could be the next person to walk into the store" Said Charlie excitedly - at which moment the door opened and a thin, tall man entered "Oh - he could be Garth" Said Charlie eyes widening as she turned to look at her co-worker Garth who had just entered "Hey Garth - our you into online dating sites?"

Garth looked at her sadly "The way I see it the internet is just another way for me to get rejected.. so no"

Castiel tilted his head at him sadly.

The afternoon brought with it more customers, finally.. thought Castiel as people started coming in with their children who had dragged them over to the window on seeing the racing broomstick.

And Castiel relaxed, seeing the happy kids buying the harry potter books and toy owls, unaware that at that very moment a sign was going up less than two blocks away 'Winchester Super Store to open - October 1st'

At the end of the day he locked up, flipped the sign from 'open' to 'closed' and he, Garth and Charlie began cleaning up the store. Tidying away books that had been picked up by kids and dusting the shelves and hoovering. After another half, an hour Castiel was closing up and pulling the metal shutter down in front of the store window.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow. I'll bring the coffee, you two bring bagels" He added with a nod

Garth nodded and began walking away. Charlie smiled at Castiel "Have fun with your mystery messenger"


	4. Beginning to break the rules

Dean had gone home, feeling happy that he could finally tell his brother that his office in the store had been completed. He hadn't expected to be roped into babysitting his niece and nephew the next day so that Sam could go into the store to check his office and set it up with all his personal effects... Jess was at her mother's for the weekend and Sam had been left with the kids.

"It'll just be a few hours Dean, don't be a jerk. If you had gotten them to finish my office sooner it would already be done" Said Sam over the phone "I'll drop them off in the morning, OK?"

Dean rolled his eyes "Fine. But I won't have my car tomorrow Sam, it's being towed into the garage - crapped out on me this morning" 

"Okay?" Said Sam questioningly

"So what am I going to do with the kids?" Asked Dean

"Take them shopping" Suggested Sam, "Thought you would have loved the excuse to go and buy loads of junk food and spoil them. Take them sailing, if its calm. Take them fishing. Whatever you want to do"

"That's a good point, Lisa made us get salads today for dinner" Said Dean grumpily 

"Uh Oh," Said Sam and Dean could feel him smiling down the phone

"I'm a warrior, I can't survive on rabbit food" Said Dean laughing

"Whatever you say. OK man, I'll call you in the morning to give you some warning time for when we are coming over" Said Sam

"Great, see you in the morning" Said Dean before hanging up

He put his key in his front door and sighed - suddenly remembering the dinner party he had to go to in a couple of hours.

"Hello?" He called into the house, Lisa clearly wasn't home yet. So he walked through their house and dumped his brief case and long suit coat on the sofa. It was Lisa's house, he had moved in and sold his apartment nearly a year ago. He walked into the study and opened his laptop, settling himself down in his chair as it loaded. He rubbed his eyes in his hands. 

He logged into his Match.com profile and smiled to himself on seeing that he had a new message from 'Shopboy'... After reading it he clicked reply and began his message.

'I like the color blue. Like the ocean on a really sunny day,' He paused, for a moment thinking 'Have you ever been sailing on a really calm day, when it's so calm that its more like drifting than sailing and everything seems to slow right down and it's just you and the water... And it's so blue that you get lost looking at it... That's the kind of blue I like. My car is going to the doctors tomorrow, a little garage a friend of mine recommended, I imagine this is what it must feel like when your kids start school and your leaving them with strangers for the first time, I don't have kids myself so I can't really compare, but I'm dreading leaving my baby with strangers tomorrow. She was my dad's car, and he passed away... To make matters worse I have to attend a dinner tonight with my girlfriend that I really don't want to go to, but she always comes to events to do with my business so I guess I'll grin and bear it for her.. as long as she doesn't force feed me salad again. Win67'

He pressed send and regretted it immediately, trying to remember if he had he ever told 'shopboy' that he was in a relationship with a woman. Annoyed with himself he closed his laptop and went to take a shower. He wondered, whilst washing his hair with Lisa's fruit burst shampoo.. if 'Shopboy' would stop replying on learning this new information... He looked at the shampoo bottle in his hand, shook his head and picked up his linx shampoo and washed his hair again 'He wondered if 'Shopboy' had assumed that he was gay.. but then they had never given any personal details away before 'so really' Dean thought 'It would be on him for just assuming' Then he shook his head again, why was he getting so worked up over the idea that this guy he'd been messaging, who he had never even met - wouldn't reply.

At that moment he heard the front door opening and closing and then Lisa shout through

"Oh good, you're home. I booked us a car for tonight and replied to Benny about his Halloween party" She was close to the bathroom door now as she went on "I'm glad your getting ready Dean, but don't spend ages in there, OK? I need a shower before we go out too"

"OK" Dean called back to her stepping back under the spray to wash the mix of fruity and linx shampoo out of his hair. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.

As he walked out of the bathroom, Lisa was walking towards him "Hmm. You smell nice" She said in approval whilst trying to pass him. He leaned towards her, trying for a kiss but she pulled away rolling her eyes "This suit is dry clean only Dean"

After getting dressed quickly Dean went and checked Lisa was still in the bathroom before opening his laptop once more. To his relief, he saw a message from 'Shopboy'

'I've never been sailing, sounds nice though. I'm sure your car will be taken care of, and I know what you mean. I have something that was passed down to me from my mother so I understand. My partner left me coffee-less this morning. He should know better. Does that count in the same regards as being fed salad? I hope you manage to make it through your dinner this evening without being offered anything to leafy for you. Shopboy'

Then appeared the second message and Dean clicked on it

'Doesn't discussing boyfriends/girlfriends not break the no personal information rule? Maybe you are feeling rebellious after your undesired lunch. Shopboy'

Dean grinned. Was that a flirtation? They had said no personal information, and now it seemed they both knew why. They were both in relationships. Dean wondered for a moment if 'shopboys' relationship was like his own - more business than pleasure - or if he was truly happy? Then he thought, with a knot of guilt forming in his stomach, that he half hoped it was like his...

He popped his round the door frame to check Lisa had not emerged from the bathroom yet. But he could still hear the spray of the shower.

He quickly typed a reply 'Salad will do that to a guy. I was craving meat, like red, juicy meat, and I was presented with grilled chicken - and a side of weeds. You should go sailing - if you get the chance, I love New York but it is nice to get out of the city and on to the water for an afternoon. As for the rule breaking, I only realized after I sent the message, sorry. I guess I was feeling rebellious and needed to vent, hope you don't mind. Just difficult sometimes to remember that we haven't ever met, as we talk to each other every day it feels weird sometimes to leave things out... If that makes sense? Win67'

Dean checked through what he had written, debating for a while if he should delete his flirtation. Then he heard the shower turn off and clicked send quickly and closed the laptop, placing it back on his desk and beginning to look around for his shoes as Lisa came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her and another wrapping up her hair. He looked at her, she looked beautiful, anyone could see that droplets of water rolling down her neck and down to the towel that covered her chest... But Dean realized... He felt nothing. He used to love washing in the shower with Lisa when their relationship had begun, but now they showered alone, behind a locked door... The door; he realized, clearly representing all of the unsaid things going on between them. He wondered when she had last been happy with him.. and who it was out of them that had pulled back first...

Things would have to end... But not tonight, tonight she needed him for her works event and the least he could do, he thought was to go and help her through it.


	5. Keeping up Appearances

Castiel had got home from work, made a little note to remind him to get coffees for Charlie and Garth in the morning and grabbing his laptop from his desk, allowed himself to be almost swallowed by the squishy armchair in the living room. He rolled his head on his shoulders with his eyes closed, stretched his arms in front of him and sighed. Then he pulled the laptop up into a comfortable position and opened it, waiting for it to load. He had a message from 'Win67' He started reading it with a small smile on his face...

His smile vanished however as he read the sentence _'To make matters worse I have to attend a dinner tonight with my girlfriend'_ Castiel stared _GIRLFRIEND??_ Ok... So he wasn't one to judge as he was with Balthazar, but still he had always pictured 'Win67' to be single.. and now to find out - not only was he not single - but he ~~had~~ has a girlfriend? Castiel had a gut churning feeling.. 'Oh god, what if he is straight... He can't be, can he? He messaged me first asking if opposites attract.. he can't be straight' 

Castiel suddenly typed out 'Are you straight?" And then deleted it again right away - that was far to forward, not to mention breaking the personal information rule, although 'Win67' seems to have already broken that. Maybe he had begun to read to much into these messages with 'Win67'. Maybe they were just strangers, who had become - online friends - 'oh god the thought - I've been online friend zoned' 

Castiel pulled himself together 'There is a time to be dramatic and a time to be cool' Castiel typed his reply, trying to keep it calm sounding, like 'Win67's message hadn't just made him feel like a complete fool. He made sure to mention Balthazar - not by name of course - but just as a clear 'i'm with someone too so its fine that your not single - im fine' kind of statement. Then he sent it, still going over his message and not being happy with it 'There is just something missing' he thought to himself as he wrote a second shorter message and clicked send. He wondered if he had just made a mistake, 'Win67' had just told him he had a girlfriend, was now really the time to send a semi-flirtatious message... 

Castiel chewed a nailing, thinking - Should he write another message saying sorry.. or should he leave it? Suddenly he got his answer as a new message from 'Win67' popped up. He clicked on the message a tense feeling in his chest, claiming as his eyes rolled over 'Win67's message. 

Castiel's eyes widened at the sentence ' _I was craving meat, like red, juicy meat, and I was presented with grilled chicken - and a side of weeds.'_ Not only has 'Win67' seemed to pick up on and not mind Castiel's own mild flirtation, but had responded with one of his own... Castiel's eyes kept wandering back to the words 'craving meat' and 'juicy', they weren't there by accident, they couldn't be. 

Castiel looked at the last line.. 'We speak everyday' That was true and yet he hadn't even noticed, it was just something that had built up. He closed his laptop without replying, a burning guilt rising up through him.. 'What am I doing?' He thought 'I am with Balthazar and yet I talk to this stranger more than my own boyfriend. I can't get hooked on some guy - who is also not single, that I've never met' He stood up angry with himself and tossed the laptop back on to the armchair, refusing to even look at it now - like it had betrayed him. He went to the toilet and then came back into the living room, stood next to the armchair but refusing to look down, he shook his head and walked away - 'nope' he thought going to the fridge and opening it, he stood in front of it for almost a minute before he actually started to see what was in it. He pulled out a packet of sandwich meat, chicken. He found himself remembering the words of 'Win67' 'i was craving meat, juicy meat'. 

Castiel looked down at the packet in his hand. And then put it back it to the fridge, stared at it for another ten seconds before closing the fridge door and marching back over to the armchair where his laptop was calling to him... At that moment though, as if by some kind design by fate Balthazar walked in and Castiel stopped in his tracks thinking 'Saved by the bell' and turned away from his laptop and headed towards the front door, to where _**his**_ real, flesh and blood boyfriend was. 

"Hello," Said Castiel walking over to Balthazar and taking a bag from him "Oh what did you get?"

"Well I figured I couldn't be bothered to cook.. and you probably wouldn't be either. So... I got us burgers from that takeaway place you like. That ok?" Said Balthazar looking at Castiel, who smiled

"Perfect, I'm starving. You go and sit down, I'll grab us some plates" He said sniffing the opening of the bag "damn that smells good"

Balthazar laughed at him "Take if you were hungry then?" 

"Yeah, more than I realized apparently" Smiled Castiel putting the bag on the table and getting the plates from the cupboard 

"By the way," Said Balthazar as he removed his coat, he held it up in an odd way that made Castiel frown and wonders what he was doing, until he suddenly pulled out from one of the pockets... "I got us some more coffee" He smiled "Sorry.. about this morning"

Castiel smiled at him, they sat at there little round dining table and ate themselves silly on burgers, onion rings, and fries... Then they watched a film together and Castiel felt quite happy, maybe the days of 'sweet little notes' and such things weren't gone... 

Castiel went to bed relatively early, having to be at work the next morning and feeling tired. He bid Balthazar, who would not be up early as he had weekends off goodnight - he wanted to stay up a while longer and relax watching a film... 

He got into bed and realized. He hadn't messaged 'Win67' back. Weirdly he felt proud of himself. And hopeful that maybe he and Balthazar would be able to rekindle their romance after all... 


	6. When it's over

It had happened. They both had seen it. Their faces seemed to perfectly mirror each other's in alarm as someone had asked them "So when are you two going to tie the knot?"

Lisa took a long sip from her wine and looked up towards Dean. Dean for his part just said "Erm" and then looked at the Lisa. 

Lisa seemed to recover herself in time to add "We haven't talked about that" to the person who asked the question, sensing the 'awkward' in the air, that person had moved away. Dean noting the lack of the word 'yet' at the end of her sentence, relaxed, at least she wasn't expecting him to propose. If anything.. they seemed to be headed in the same direction, they both wanted out, they just didn't want to hurt each other and didn't know how to approach the subject. Lisa caught Dean's eye

"Shall we get out of here?" He asked, she nodded and followed him in silence until they were on the street.

"Dean..." She began he turned to look at her "I think we should talk"

"Yeah," He said, "I think so too"

***

The next morning Dean woke up on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and pulled the blanket off him as he sat up. It was over, Lisa had let him go and he was relieved. It had to have been one of the most civil break ups in history. They had walked the whole way back from the party to Lisa's house and talked about how much respect they had for each other and how great they thought the other was and how they both wished they could feel differently. Lisa had said Dean could stay as long as he needed to find a place, but he knew he wanted to leave as soon as possible, he had agreed to stay last night as he would be minding the kids today and Sammy would be dropping them off here and he was not ready to go in to details just yet, to his brother about the slowly eroding mess that had been his and Lisa's relationship for the past few months, or to explain how it had finally given way beneath them.

He checked his phone as Lisa came out of the bedroom and looked at him "Did you sleep alright on there?" She asked guiltily

He smiled at her "I slept fine. You?"

"It was weird sleeping alone after all this time, but yeah. You know Dean, if you need any help with the store opening, you can always call me"

"I know" He smiled at her gratefully "Guess we've just been friends for a long while now"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I meant what I said last night Dean. I think you are a really good guy... I've been trying to hold on because I'm sure in a few weeks I'll be kicking myself for letting you go.."

"I know," He said, "We seem perfect for each other..."

"On paper" She nodded finishing his sentence. Then deciding that was enough of the awkwardness she shook herself "Coffee?"

"Sure," He said "Thank you"

She smiled at him and walked away to the kitchen. A few minutes later she walked back in "What are we going to do about the Halloween party?"

"I'll cancel - if you want to go..?" Offered Dean

"I don't mind if you're there Dean. I just wanted to see if you would mind if I still went?"

"No, we are still... friends, right?" Asked Dean feeling foolish

Lisa looked at him "Of course. Do you think you'll be staying here again tonight? I'll pull the airbed out for you if you like?"

"I might stay on my boat tonight. Would it be alright to keep some of my stuff here until I find a place though? I can come round tomorrow and box it up out of your way"

Lisa nodded at him and walked back to the kitchen to finish the coffees. She brought them back in and handed one to Dean, sitting down beside him on the couch. "This feels weird" She muttered

"I know" Said Dean he suddenly wanted to hug her, but resisted thinking that would be sending mixed signals "It is"

They finished their drinks in silence, Lisa's usual stiffness seemed to have melted away with her confessions of having fallen out of love with Dean. They were sat close to each other on the couch.. as friends. Both feeling the loss of what had once been love, the relief of their new freedom and the sadness that they would no doubt soon part ways for good.


	7. Bacon and Coffee

Castiel woke with his hand on Balthazar's waist, he looked at his shirtless back and began to trace circles with his finger, stopping when he saw a bruise on Balthazar's shoulder.

"Hey," He said softly to see if he was awake

Balthazar rolled over and smiled at him sleepily "Hi"

"What did you do to your shoulder you have a bruise?"

"Must have been last night, some guy slipped into me in the takeaway place and I hit the door frame with my shoulder" Said, Balthazar,

"Well, I hope you're not sore?" Said Castiel kissing him on the forehead

"No, I'm fine. Didn't think it would leave a bruise, to be honest" Said Balthazar closing his eyes again "You going to work?"

"Well.. maybe I could be a bit late?" Castiel said smirking

"Castiel I really don't think..." Began Balthazar

Castiel rolled his eyes "Alright, alright, I'm getting up. I was only half serious anyway" 

Castiel got out of bed as Balthazar rolled back over. He walked to the bathroom, disgruntled by yet another bedroom rejection - why didn't Balthazar want him. He went to take a shower 'looks like I'll be taking care of myself again today' he thought grumpily as he stripped his boxers off and stepped into the tub.

He pushed the rejection from his mind, thinking how maybe it was unfair of him to expect Balthazar to get up early with him on his day off to have a quick tumble between the sheets, last night had proved, hadn't it? That Balthazar did still care... That would do - for now.

After his shower he dried quickly and walked back into the bedroom completely naked - if Balthazar was asleep again it wouldn't matter and if he wasn't - maybe Castiel could change his mind about making him late for work. Balthazar was asleep. So Castiel dressed quickly and went to the kitchen, clearing away the takeaway left overs and rubbish and putting on a fresh pot of coffee. Making sure there would be enough left for Balthazar to have one after he left. He walked into the living room and noticed his disregarded laptop, on the arm chair where he had left it the night before. He picked it up and carried it to the kitchen. He set it down on the table and opened it.

'Sorry I didn't message back last night. Hope you didn't get force fed anything green. You can vent to me whenever you like - shopboy" He sent this very short message and closed the laptop. He didn't want to seem like he was ignoring 'Win67' but he was more focused right now on him and Balthazar 'As I should be' He thought to himself. He pulled a note pad from the draw and decided to leave Balthazar a note.

'Thank you for last night. Food was great and felt good to spend some time together, just us, relaxing. Sorry for waking you up, there's coffee in the pot, C x'

He hoped if he expressed to Balthazar that he had enjoyed last night, Balthazar would take the hint and they could spend some more 'just us' time together - whether it is in the bedroom or not.

He glanced back into the bedroom at his sleeping boyfriend before leaving for work. He picked up coffees for Charlie and Garth on his walk to work and briefly noticed the trees, with their orange leaves waving at him in the breeze.

He reached the shop, opened up and waited for Charlie and Garth to show up. Which didn't take long.

"Hey handsome," Said Charlie carrying a bag of toasted bagels. Followed closely by Garth who also had a bag - but Castiel didn't know what was in it, Garth smiled at Castiels confused face

"Bacon," He said smiling and nodding "Oh yeah - cooked it at home, hopefully, it'll still be warm. Bacon on bagels - oh this is gonna be awesome. This breakfast has been Garthed!"

Castiel and Charlie smiled at him and after they had all eaten a bacon bagel they had to agree - this was one of Garth's best ideas to date.

"Yum" Smiled Charlie as she finished her last bite "Kinda makes you wish we had more bagels" She added picking out a piece of crispy bacon from the tub full Garth had packed in his bag.

"I don't know" Said Garth copying her "Bacon alone is pretty epic"

"True" Muttered Castiel as he bit into a piece himself

"All those in favor of making this a weekly thing?" Said Charlie, Garth, and Castiel nodded through mouthfuls of bacon

"Well, maybe a fortnightly thing," Said Castiel after he finished chewing "Am I getting... Do you think I've put on weight?"

Charlie and Garth stared at him "Er, no dude. Why?" Asked Garth

"Nothing.. just wondering"

"Did Balthazar say you were?" Asked Charlie reading between the lines, with a frown on her face

"No... No, nothing like that" Said Castiel quickly but Charlie kept eyeing him "We had a nice night, last night and this morning... I tried to ... make it a nice morning.." Castiel added sheepishly

"And he was having none of it?" Asked Charlie as Garth looked uncomfortable "Dude I don't know whats wrong with him if I was a guy - and was gay - I'd be all over you"

Castiel laughed

Garth looked at Castiel "Look, man, you know I'm bi - right. I gotta say, coming to work ain't so bad when the boss is you" He blushed "I mean,.. you know"

Castiel looked at him "Thank you, Garth. I don't know what's going on with Balthazar either, I wish I did.. I thought maybe I was the problem..."

"No way," Said Charlie and Garth together instantly, Castiel smiled at them both gratefully

"Alright, pack up the bacon before I do start getting fat," Said Castiel chuckling, feeling reassured by his friends "Let's get to work"

The shop opened and a steady flow of customers kept them busy until lunchtime when a slow hour gave Castiel the chance to log in to his Match.com profile and check if he had a new message from 'Win67'. No new messages, he felt a twinge of disappointment as he closed his profile and clicked out of the page.

Which was only added to as Charlie dropped a New York Times on the keyboard in front of him, and was pointing to an article 'Winchester Super Store; set to open October 1st'. He looked up at her.

"That's quick," He said

"Yeah it's this Friday," Said Charlie worriedly "Do we have a plan?"

"A plan?" Asked Castiel

"To stay afloat?" She pressed on "They do discounts and coffee... Look at this - they have an in-store cafe!" She rolled her eyes "Not content with stealing our business they have to steal Meg's customers too.." (Meg- a friend of Charlie's owned a quaint coffee shop on the next street) "Maybe we should make a deal with her... For every so many book's sold here they get a free coffee at Megs or a loyalty card with her where if they buy five coffees, we do a book token for a couple of quid.. or something" Charlie was clearly deep in thought and walked away without waiting for a reply.

Castiel though her idea might not be a bad one... He would ask Balthazar about it later, to see what he thought...


	8. Dean - The Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the gap between posts, been a bit off the last couple of days. Thank you, if you've stuck around to keep reading my fic =) Much love x

Dean had packed up some of his clothes, his laptop and a few other bits he planned to take on the boat. He heard his phone ring and answered

"Hey Sam," He said aiming for a cheerful voice but coming across forced

"Hey, Dean" Sam clearly hadn't noticed "We will about half an hour. Do you have a plan?"

"Going to take them on the boat for the morning. Then will come back for some lunch, how long do you need?" Asked Dean

"I don't know, a few hours. I'll call you. John and Ellen are excited to see you" He said  

Dean smiled "Alright, yeah me too. See you in a bit"

Lisa walked into the living room, fully dressed now and hair done "That Sam?"

"Yeah, I've got the kids today, did I tell you that?" He asked looking round at her

"I don't think so," She said "Hope the weather stays nice for you if you're going out on the.. on your boat" She added

"Thanks, seems alright so far," Said Dean glancing out the window and noticing the orange treetops, he realized he hadn't checked his messages since last night.

"I'm going out," Said Lisa "Take your key, you can leave it tomorrow when you come round" She smiled at him before walking over to the front door and leaving. As soon as she had closed the door Dean stood up. He did a last sweep of the house for anything important he may have missed - remembering his toothbrush. And then looked around, he was moving out... He knew it had been coming, he knew they both needed it, but it felt weird. Last night, was the last night he would spend at this house and he'd spent it on the couch.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Hey, Sam?"

"We're here, shall I bring them up?" Asked Sam

"No, I'm coming down now. We're heading straight out to the boat. See you in a sec" Said Dean grabbing his bags and heading for the door.

***

 

"Okay John, Ellen... Are you ready for a day with your cool uncle Dean" Smiled Dean as he greeted the kids

"You know to call yourself cool, kinda kills the cool, right?" Laughed Sam

Dean blew a raspberry at his brother and both the kids laughed.

"Alright say bye to your dad kids, let's get going" Said Dean

"Bye Dad," Said Ellen, the older of the two

"Bye Daddy," Said John hugging on to Sam's leg tightly

"Bye guys, be good. And look after your uncle for me OK?" Said Sam hugging them both quickly before getting back into his car, beeping and driving away.

"Uncle Dean?" Said Ellen

"Yeah?"

"Can we have sweets for lunch?" She asked as a great big smile broke across her face.

Dean laughed "We'll see, maybe a few sweets with lunch but not just sweets, your dad would never let me look after you again. Who's ready to go out on the boat?"

"Nooo" Whined John "I get sick on the boat"

"Well.. what would you like to do today?" Asked Dean

"Kill zombies!" Shouted John happily, Dean looked questioningly to Ellen...

"Mom caught John watching some show the other night, Dad had fallen asleep on the couch watching some zombie show and John woke up and went into the living room. Mom went mad" She giggled before adding "Dad was in trouble"

Dean looked at her "Ah OK" He turned to John "You know that zombies aren't real? Right pal? It's a good thing too, for them, as I bet you'd get them all in no time, right champ?"

"Right," Said John smiling

Dean grinned "Ok, well I have to drop some stuff off at the boat, while we are doing that you two can decide what you would like to do, Okay?"

Both the children nodded and followed Dean as he leads them to the street to hail a taxi. After checking they were both strapped in the back safely, he packed his bags in the boot and then got in the front passenger seat.

 

**********************

After failing to come up with a plan that didn't involve; makeovers, shooting zombies, shooting aliens, hunting vampires, or making glitter letter bombs (Which Dean had actually been tempted by - momentarily - when he pictured Sam opening a letter and getting covered in glitter and confetti) They decided to hit the street market. Halloween was close and the street market was made up of stalls decorated for the forthcoming holiday with pumpkins, paper lanterns, unlit candles, and other ghostly decorations (That John seemed to love pretending to shoot) Dean led the kids through the streets winding stalls, stopping to buy them sweets and toffee apples, balloons, a paint set for Ellen, and to his delight - a toy sword for John.. who suddenly went from a shooting solider to a ghost killing pirate... (Because naturally the only way to kill ghosts at sea... was with a sword) 

Dean ended up carrying most of the gifts he had bought them, his arms full of bags. He watched his niece and nephew skip along the street ahead of him and smiling followed after them. Until they came to a halt.. right outside 'Heavens Library'

"Look a storybook lady," Said Ellen pointing to a sign in the window. Dean closed his eyes, waiting for the question that he knew was sure to follow...

"Can we go in?" Asked John, looking up at Dean all innocently

Dean looked down at him... This shop was the last remaining competition against the Winchester Super Store, and Dean knew it... This was... awkward to say the least... Inside this little store were people he was likely going to be putting out of work... He so did not want to go in...

"Pleaseeee?" Asked John and Ellen together - damn these kids would be the end of him and they weren't even his...

He took a deep breath "Alright, but let's not be too long, OK?" He said softly, pushing the door open and letting them walk under his arm and ahead of him into the store...


	9. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying my story so far. =) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment

The first thing Dean noticed about the quaint little bookstore was the lingering smell of bacon. He'd taken the kids to dinner already and trying to set a good example; they had had sandwiches and not sweets, but now he really craved bacon...

The storybook lady was sat in the corner of the store, her flaming red hair making her stand out straight away. She had a book on her lap and was reading aloud to several kids sat around her, John and Ellen ran over and sat down to listen, leaving Dean, arms fulls stood awkwardly at the shop front door. He looked about him, taking in the store, the other adults, who no doubt was waiting on the children who were now fully focused on how Mr. and Ms. Twit's living room was all on the ceiling, were either stood above their child or looking through the shelves at the books. He busied himself by pretending to be looking at the books himself, pretending to turn very quickly into not pretending when he saw a kids zombie pop up book staring out at him from the shelf... He picked it up, thinking it would be a funny idea to buy it for John to wind Sam and Jess up...

"Aren't you a little old for pop up books?" Came a smooth voice from behind him

Dean turned around to see who had spoken to him and was greeted by a warm smile, the man who had spoken to him had thick black spiky hair and a shade of stubble, he was dressed smart casual and as Dean met his eyes, he was instantly struck by just how blue they were.

Dean, very aware that this man must work here, blushed as he looked down to the book he was holding "Oh it's for my nephew.." He pointed to the back of John's head in the crowd of children "He likes zombies.. apparently"

The man chuckled "Well he has good taste"

Dean smiled "Yeah, he is, does" 'Get it together Dean' he thought

The man looked at Dean - loaded down with all his bags "If you want you can leave some of your shopping on that free table by the back room? Might make browsing easier"

Dean looked to where he had pointed to the table at the back of the store "Erm yeah. Thanks"

"No problem. Would you like a hand?" Dean nodded allowing the man to take a couple of the bags from him and lead him to the table. Deans stomach twisted when he saw a copy of The New York Times on the table, open to the page 'Winchester Super Store Opening October 1st'. His face must have given something away as the other man pulled the paper up from the table and scrunched it up in his free hand "Sorry about the rubbish" He said before gently putting Dean's bags down on the table.

"Thank you," He said, hoping he sounded calmer than he felt

Now that Dean and the man's hands were free the man stretched a hand out towards him "No problem. I'm Castiel, I own this store" 

Dean accepted his hand and shook it - just as Castiel had informed him that he was the owner "Dean, nice place" He was so glad that this Castiel hadn't said his last name - it made it look less odd that he hadn't either.

"Thank you, Dean, if you need any help just give me shout" Said Castiel before moving away to help another customer.

 

***********************

Castiel had spotted him before he had even entered the shop, stood outside the window with two small children. Castiel had realized he was staring at this totally gorgeous man and caught himself just before he'd pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Busying himself with straightening up some books on the shelf behind him. He felt the two children run past him and turned to see them sit in front of Charlie to listen to her reading The Twits. Before glancing back to the handsome stranger who was now looking at.. 'a zombie pop up book' thought Castiel laughing internally... He walked over - this was a customer - he works here - only polite to ask if he needed any assistance - he was most definitely not using this mans odd choice in books as a golden opportunity for an icebreaker...

He offered to help the man with his bags and as he approached the table noticed the New York Times layout there, with a feeling of annoyance he picked up the paper, scrunching it up in his hand, he was suddenly reminded of Balthazar, and his plans to ask him about the idea Charlie had, had about teaming up with Meg's coffee shop.. As he thought of Balthazar a knot formed in his stomach, he'd been checking this guy out - when he has a boyfriend. He quickly introduces himself to the man, Dean... And offers further assistance if it's needed before escaping to a safe distance and finding another customer to help.


	10. Swallows and Amazons

Castiel's eyes kept finding Dean around the store, watching him weave in between other customers to browse at the books while he waited for his niece and nephew to finish listening to the story Charlie was reading. Castiel kept trying to find something to do, but ended up just stood behind the till with a cloth polishing it absentmindedly, the till was his pride and joy, the heart, he felt of the store, not because of the cash in contained but because of its beauty, it was one of those old style brass tills, almost looked like a typewriter in some ways. Old but stylish. He felt the history of it and wondered how many fingers had pressed the keys on it, he wondered how it had been made, someone must have put a lot of time into its design, it had beautiful engravings of flowers climbing up its side.

"Erm Cas"

"Yes, Garth?" Said Castiel returning to earth suddenly and turning to look at him

"Are you alright?" Asked Garth looking at him "You seem a bit out of it" 

Castiel looked at him "I'm sorry, no, I'm fine. Just thinking. Did you want something?" He asked in a kind voice

Garth grinned "Well I was going to ask if I could leave an hour early? I think I may have a date this evening.."

Castiel smiled at him "Really, that's great and there was me thinking you only had eyes for me" he added laughing.

Garth laughed "It's with a woman, her name is Jo. She's really nice, she was in here before.."

"You were hitting on a customer?" Castiel gave him a stern look before laughing "Well then you may, of course, leave an hour early today. Provided you spill all the details to Charlie and myself first thing on Monday?"

Garth relaxed "Thanks. And I will let you know how it goes"

"And Garth?"

"Yeah..?"

"I will be expecting those details.. over bacon" Garth laughed and moved away... Castiel watched him walk away and his eyes met Dean's again.

Dean.. who had heard 'bacon' had looked up, after realizing he'd been spotted eavesdropping he smiled at Castiel and said "Everything is better with bacon"

Castiel chuckled "Agreed. Do you need any help?"

Dean seemed to have an inner debate with himself before stepping up to the till and placing three books down, the zombie pop up book, a princess story and... Swallows and Amazons "I'll take these please"

"Swallows and Amazons, I've never got round to reading those, are they good?" Castiel asked while pricing them up on his till

Dean stared at him "You've never read Swallows and Amazons? They are great, they were my favorite books growing up, they are about sailing and kids that are pirates"

Castiel raised an eyebrow "So this is for you?"

"Hell yeah" Said Dean totally unashamed, these books were the reason he had got interested in boats in the first place.

Castiel smiled "I have the entire Harry Potter collection... No judgment here"

After Dean paid he thanked Castiel and went to get Ellen and John who were standing up - Charlie had finally finished The Twits.

Castiel was thinking about Swallows and Amazons, he really should read the series he thought to himself.. all about sailing. He suddenly found himself wondering if 'Win67' had messaged him back yet. He pushed the thought from his mind and in its place decided he was going to get Balthazar a nice dinner tonight. He looked up to see Dean thanking Charlie and walking to the table at the back of the store to collect his other shopping bags. He led the two children through the store, catching Castiel's eye as he neared the door he gave a polite nod and pushed it open and was gone.

Charlie came walking over to Castiel smiling "Did you see that guy? Talk about hot, damn I know he was lacking in the boob department - but his eyes were so pretty"

Castiel laughed at her but didn't disagree.

"Have you ever read Swallows and Amazons?" He asked her without thinking

Charlie looked at him "You haven't? Oh yeah I have.. I always wanted to be Peggy - shes a pirate"

"You're not far off" Smiled Castiel

"Thanks," Said Charlie happily "Alright I'm going to take a quick bathroom break, then I'll tidy up story corner"


	11. Girls night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth's Date and Castiels evening

Castiel was tired, he wanted to go home and fall into bed and sleep until Monday. He stopped by Balthazar's favorite take out on the way home from the shop and picked up some dinner. He walked in through his front door. Put the bag of takeout on the table and pulled out a couple of plates as his phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out.

**Balthazar; Been asked to work late, sorry for the short notice. Don't wait up. B**

Annoyed Castiel slammed the plates down on the table, the bottom one cracked and cut into his hand. Even more annoyed now, Castiel walked over to the sink and washed his hand under the sink. He was furious, more with himself now for breaking a plate out of anger. He let the water wash away the blood on his hand and then grabbed a hand full of paper towels and held them against his hands until the bleeding stopped. He thought about texting Balthazar back, but he knew he was likely to say something he didn't mean out of anger. So instead he picked up his phone and found Charlie's number, he pressed dial.

"Hello?" Came her voice as she answered

"Hey Charlie, are you busy this evening?" He asked

"No, I was just watching crap tv and about to order food" She replied "Why? You ok?" 

"Don't order anything, I have take out here if you want to join me, Balthazar is working late and I already bought this, girls night?" He added trying to sound as though his boyfriend suddenly agreeing to work late was not bothering him at all

"Dude! Yes. We just talking food, or full blown face masks and pillow fights?" She laughed

Castiel relaxed, Charlie always could cheer him up with out even trying. He considered for a moment "Face masks sure, pillow fights.. nah - we both know you'd kick my ass"

More laughter from Charlie "Ok cool... I have loads of face masks, you want a mud pack one or a pealey dealy?" 

"A pealing one," Said Castiel smiling before adding "You got any mixers? I have vodka" 

"Yes" Said Charlie "Be over soon" 

Feeling happier now that he wasn't going to be spending the evening alone he decided to text Balthazar back

**Castiel; Ok, I bought us food but I'm guessing you will eat at work, so I asked Charlie round for a few hours. C x**

**Balthazar; Ok**

Annoyed again by Balthazar's blunt reply, but figuring maybe he was annoyed at having to stay at work late himself and was in fact just busy, Castiel let it go and began to clean up the broken dish and plate up the food whilst he waited for Charlie. He pulled out his laptop and checked his mail. No new messages...

 

***

Meanwhile, in a small flat across town 

Garth was getting ready for his date with Jo, he had changed three times and ended up back in the first outfit he had tried on. He brushed his teeth, made sure he had his wallet and gave himself a supportive thumbs up in the mirror before leaving his flat and making his way down the street outside towards the fancy little restaurant he had picked, hoping Jo would like it, and more importantly - him. 

***

 

Charlie arrived at Castiels in a long winter coat. Castiel raised his eyes brows at her, she pulled the coat apart, in a very dramatic Charlie fashion to reveal a cow print onesie beneath and then burst out laughing. 

Castiel couldn't help it, he was laughing too "You are insane" 

"I'm brilliant," She said happily walking past him as he moved to allow her to come through the door "I changed as soon as I got home, and honestly I couldn't be bothered to change back, don't think the taxi driver even noticed" 

"You got in a taxi wearing that," Castiel said laughing still "You are brilliant" 

"Damn straight. Now don't hold out on me, where's the booze?" 

"Food and drinks are in the kitchen, help yourself to anything you would like - and Charlie, thank you for coming round. I was feeling a bit crap about Balthazar working late, again"

"I know man, I could tell from your voice. But don't worry, we will get to that. Food first, I'm starving" 

They ate the takeaway Castiel had bought with two large vodkas and cokes and watched an episode of Will and Grace.

"I love our show Cas" 

Casteil looked at her, questioningly 

"Ok - don't even try and tell me you don't see me and you as Will and Grace - apart from me liking ladies - it's totally us" 

"Who are Jack and Karen then?" Asked Castiel

"Garth and Meg...?" Giggled Charlie as she finished her first vodka and coke

Castiel laughed. 

*****************

Jo looked beautiful, Garth noted, now wondering once again about his own choice of attire. She was wearing a pretty black dress and had her hair tied up with lose curls falling down her neck. She smiled as she spotted Garth  
  
Garth smiled and swallowed, walking as calmly as he could manage towards her.

"You look amazing Jo," He said smiling at her

Her face lit up "Thank you" She said smiling back at him "I wasn't sure what to wear, to be honest, so I'm glad you like it"

"I do like your dress, but that's only one aspect of it - you look amazing"

She blushed now and Garth knew (thanks to Charlie's knowledge of hitting on girls) that, that was enough for now. (Charlie's voice rang out in his head - 'compliments are good, but overdoing it can be a real buzz kill, go in with one strong confident compliment and then leave it for at least an hour - so you don't overwhelm the girl)

"Would you like a drink?" Garth asked her

****************

 

Castiels face felt tight, he looked over to Charlie, he laughed. She looked over to him

"What?" She asked

"I'm sorry, it's just you sat there in a cow print onsie with what looks like a cow pat smeared all over your face" He laughed

"Ha! Well, you look like someone just blew there load on your face!" She laughed back at him

Castiel looked at her "I'd take that over shit on my face, any day" 

At that moment Castiel and Charlie both sat up. Castiels laptop had 'pinged' from the kitchen and made them jump. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh is that your mystery messenger?" Asked Charlie eyes ablaze with mischief

Castiel shrugged "Let's find out" 

"Really? You gonna let me read it?" She asked jumping up from her chair in surprise

Castiel was lightly buzzed by this point and smiled at her before saying "As if I had another option" 

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed his laptop, bringing it back into the living room and sitting down by Charlie with it on his knees. 

One new message from 'Win67' 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh exciting" Hissed Charlie next to him as he clicked to open it

'Hello. Sorry I didn't reply sooner. To be honest I was moving out of my girlfriends - well exes. I hope your offer to let me vent to you still stands? Even though we ended it on reasonably good terms its still been difficult to wrap my head around it. Someone asked us at the party if we had plans to get married and we both just knew - it was over. So I hope you have had a better day - Win67' 

Charlies eyes grow wide and she turns to face Castiel 

"What?" 

"Is he... straight?" She asks stunned

Castiel's stomach turns but he looks back on his screen without answering.

"You don't know, do you? Omg, why haven't you asked him?"

"I'm with Balthazar" Said Castiel firmly, Charlie rolled her eyes

"Yeah - when he's here. Look I know you love him, and I try to keep out of it - well no that's not true, I don't. But I being serious right now Cas - you can do better. He treats you like a doormat" 

"He's just been busy lately, working a lot. Every couple has good patches and bad, this is just a bad patch - it will pass" Said Castiel hoping that was true

"Hmm," Said Charlie "Well I just want you to be happy and .. get some" 

Now it was Castiel's turn to roll his eyes "Being happy isn't just about 'getting some'"

"I know. But honestly.. even if you and Balthazar are both ok with not having sex, are you happy with everything else in yours and his relationship?"

Castiel sighed "Like I say, he's been working a lot - I wish he was at home more, I wish we spent more time together, it seems like forever since we talked properly"

Charlie raised her eyebrows but remained silent for a moment before asking "So are you gonna reply?" 

Castiel looked down at the message from 'Win67'. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, he had expressed the need to vent "Yes"

Charlie's face lit up again "Alright then"

Castiel pulled the laptop up against his legs a bit more so it would be steady as he typed 

'Sorry to hear you and your girlfriend broke up'  

"Ask him if he is straight" Pressed Charlie grinning 

"You don't think that's a bit forward, he just broke up with someone" 

"Well then ask it indirectly" 

"How?"

Charlie thought "Why don't you say something like.. Do you enjoying sucking cock?" She laughed as Castiel pulled a face "Ok, ok.. not that. Ask him if he has only ever had female partners?"

"That's the same as asking him if he is... oh never mind... I'm just going to leave it for now" He said getting up and putting the laptop on the table, he walked away

"Where are you going?" Called Charlie after him

"To the toilet" He called back

Charlie shook her head "Leaving your laptop open and unattended Cas - tut tut. He really is asking for this" She shimmied forward on her seat and grabbed the laptop, typing quickly

'Sorry you and your girlfriend broke up, maybe you should try a guy next time - you know if you're into that. Hope the move out wasn't too awkward. Shopboy'  She looked up as Cas came back into the room and smirked at him

"It's for your own good," She said before clicking SEND 


	12. Dates and Deception

Castiel grinned down at Charlie, she looked at him - frowning.

"That was not the reaction I was expecting," She said puzzled 

"You, Charlie Bradbury - are so predictable sometimes" He laughed as he walked over to her to see what she had written in the message

"What?" She asked even more confused now before it finally clicked and she looked up, mouth open in shock at Castiel "You just gamed me?"

Castiel snorted "I couldn't ask him, I have a boyfriend. That would be wrong of me, but I don't deny wanting to know if he is straight or not and I had a feeling you would take advantage if I left that message open. I was counting on your need to meddle"

"Castiel, I might be offended... If wasn't so damn impressed and proud" Laughed Charlie before adding "Plus.. plausible deniability"

"Exactly," Said Castiel "I'll give him an hour or so to reply and then tell him my friend sent that message and apologize for her - inappropriate behavior"

She tilted her head "Damn - I made a little monster"

Castiel laughed "What, I haven't lied once, not even to you... I've told you the truth and the truth is what I will be telling him. Thank you for being so - inappropriate"

"Happy to be" Smiled Charlie wickedly "More vodka?"

"Why not? I'm not working tomorrow" Sighed Castiel leaning back into his seat

Charlie took both her own and Castiel's glasses to the kitchen and poured generous amounts of vodka into each before adding coke. She sneered at the picture of Balthazar stuck to the fridge. 'Cas can do so much better than you, you ass. Stop treating my friend like shit' She thought to herself

She walked back into the living and almost slopped the drinks down herself as there was a familiar 'Ping' from Castiel's laptop.

"Ohhhhh," She said "Shit is about to get real"

Castiel opened the message

'Haha that made laugh, If I wasn't into that I doubt I would be messaging with a guy. Only moved a few things out, still got to go back and get the rest of my stuff. That will be the awkward part, giving her back the key. But that's tomorrows problem, right now I just want to chill and read the new book I got today. Win67'

**********************

Meanwhile...

Garth and Jo had had a lovely dinner, Garth had asked her about her work and told her about the shop being in trouble with the new superstore opening soon. They had talked and enjoyed each others company. This evening was going really well he thought to himself. He stood up after paying the bill insisting on paying as it was the first date and telling her they could go halves next time if she wanted to go out with him again, to which she had said she would love to... He beamed as he stood up..

But then he froze. Not believing what he was seeing...

"Are you alright?" Jo asked him, seeing the smile slid off his face

"I.." Stuttered Garth as his eyes were met from across the room by Balthazar's... Balthazar was stood up and moving across the room in seconds, towards Garth and Jo. Garth stood in front of Jo by instinct and stared past Balthazar to the man who was still sat at the table he had just left, watching Balthazar with an odd expression of confusion on his face. Balthazar stopped in front of Garth and Jo.

"Good evening," He said coldly to them

"Hello" Said Jo looking from him to Garth who was still speechless

"Excuse me, I just need a quick word with Garth for a moment," He said to Jo, who looked at Garth questioningly

"It's alright Jo, I will just be a minute" Stammered Garth eyes not leaving Balthazar's face.

Jo nodded and moved away to wait for Garth by the bar.

"Balthazar... What the..."

"Shut up Garth" Said Balthazar voice dangerously low, eyes flicking to his sides to check no one could hear him "If you breath a word of this to Castiel, I swear you will regret it"

"Are you threatening me?" Asked Garth in disbelief

"Yes, I'm glad you understand me Garth. You did not see me this evening, right?" Balthazar had squared right up to Garth, who looked him right in the eyes. "If you say anything about me to Castiel, you will be sorry, now go. Your date is waiting for you"

"You're an arsehole Balthazar" Said Garth before turning, but as he did Balthazar grabbed him by the wrist and squeezed it tightly

"Make no mistake Garth, you will not like what happens to you if you ever tell Castiel I was here" He growled at him before roughly shaking his wrist away. Garth's face was pale as he walked through the other diners towards the bar, where Jo was waiting for him

"Who was that? Are you ok?" She asked

Garth looked back to the table where Balthazar was now sitting back down, he saw him take the hand of the man who was sat there and hold it in plain sight on top of the table, before he turned back to Jo and said "He is just some arsehole... that's dating my boss"

Seeing the confusion on Jo's face he added.. "That man he is with... is not my boss"

********************

"So he isn't straight" Said Charlie "He must be bi"

"Yeah.." Agreed Castiel thoughtfully

"What are you going to say back?"

Castiel pulled the laptop towards him but positioned it so that Charlie could still see it

'Sorry about that last message, that was my inappropriate friend. I should have known better than to leave her alone with my laptop open. We've been drinking and she's getting a bit carried away - Shopboy'

"That's it?" Asked Charlie

"What else do you want me to put?" Asked Castiel

"How about - you're sure tomorrow will be alright? Something nice like that?"

"That's very tame for you?" Said Castiel

"Well you are still with Balthazar.. as much as I think you could better.. I don't like the idea of you being a two-timer... Wouldn't suit you" She said honestly

"No.. That's something I could never do, would never do to Balthazar.. or anyone," Said Castiel

He added 'I'm sure tomorrow will be alright, if you want to vent, you know where I am - Shopboy'


	13. Water

Sam had picked up the kids after finishing setting his office up, thanked Dean by buying him a steak pie - which Dean had nearly ripped from his hands when he saw. Dean had returned to his boat, devoured the pie - which he found really hit the spot and then dropped on to the bed like a brick. He had actually napped... Minding kids was exhausting, not to mention the awkward half-hour in Heaven's Library, which might not have been so awkward if he hadn't found the shop's owner, so damn attractive.

He woke a couple of hours later and got up, finally unpacking the bag of stuff he had brought from Lisa's. He pulled out his laptop. Switched it on and sat back on the bed, waiting for it to load.

He sent 'Shopboy' a quick message and then pulled his new book 'Swallows and Amazons' towards him. A few minutes later, he was halfway through the first chapter when he heard his laptop 'ping' and looked up over his book at the screen

"That was quick," He said softly, seeing a reply from 'Shopboy'

_'Sorry you and your girlfriend broke up, maybe you should try a guy next time - you know if you're into that. Hope the move out wasn't too awkward. Shopboy'_

Dean stared a the message, then he laughed.. ' _If_ I'm into that?' he thought.. 'Is guy is checking if I'm straight? Although to be fair to the guy, I have only mentioned ever having a girlfriend.. well now an ex-girlfriend' 

Dean replied and chuckled to himself shaking his head before going back to his book. Another few minutes later and 'Shopboy' had replied again. Dean raised an eyebrow at his message and him saying the last message was from a friend, Dean found himself wondering if 'Shopboy' was just covering up, for himself. 

Dean wrote back 'Thanks, I hope so. I guess it's been coming for a while, we weren't going anywhere. It was like living with a friend if I'm honest. And she felt the same, I think we were both just glad that we didn't hurt each other, I might no longer be in love with her, but I didn't want to hurt her, so her not feeling that for me either.. was a relief. Picking my car up in the morning and going over to collect the rest of my stuff. Staying on my boat tonight, back on the water tomorrow afternoon for an hour or so, take some time out of the city. Had an awkward day today, just need some brain space. You got anything planned for tomorrow, or will you be recovering from whatever you are drinking? =)  Hope you and your friend are having a good time? Win67'

After a few more messages back and forth Dean fell asleep with his book still open his chest. 

**********************

Castiel woke the next morning on his couch, realizing very quickly that there was a foot in his face. He looked at the foot, red painted nails and a tiny cross tattoo...

"Charlie?" He managed thickly

The foot retracted away from him and Charlie's face appeared as she leaned forward to look at Castiel. Her eyes screwed up against the morning light.

"Frack.. my head" She mumbled as she slowly sat up "Dude, did we top and tail it?"

Castiel chuckled "Seems so... shift so I can get up"

Charlie swung her legs off Castiel and pulled her long winter coat - that had been used as a blanket off her and rolled it up.

"Crap," She said as she down at herself

"What?" Asked Castiel as he slowly got to his feet, stopping to look at her

"Dude, I'm going to have to go home in broad daylight in a frigging cow onesie"

Castiel just laughed at her as he continued on his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Charlie muttering something about "Not even like I had the usual walk of shame sex the night before"

"Well, I should hope not" Balthazar was coming out of the bedroom, fully dressed.

Charlie looked at him wondering if he could feel her dislike "Balthazar" She said curtly

"Good morning" He replied, "Where is Castiel?"

"Bathroom"

Balthazar nodded before walking away to the kitchen, Charlie sticking her tongue out at him when his back was turned.

Balthazar came back into the living room a moment later, carrying a cup of coffee. He sat on an armchair across the room from Charlie.

"I'm fine thanks," She said sarcastically

Balthazar looked at her lazily "Come on Charlie, we both know you wouldn't drink anything I made for you anyway, right? You're more than welcome to help yourself" He said while pulling yesterdays paper off the table and opening it.

Charlie huffed at him as Castiel comes out of the bathroom.

"Ugh," He says "I feel gross"

"Did you yak?" Asks Charlie looking at him sympathetically

"No," Said Castiel looking from her to Balthazar "What time did you get in last night?"

Balthazar looks up at him "Sometime after you two passed out together on the couch, a fun night I take it?"

"Yes," Said Castiel feeling annoyed at Balthazar again "Yes it was, actually"

"Good" Said Balthazar returning to his paper

"I'm gonna go," Said Charlie "I need to get back and change.. and shower"

Castiel laughed "At least we had the good sense to wash those face masks off before we fell asleep"

"Yeah" She smiled at him getting up "Just gonna grab a glass of water and then call a cab, hope that's alright?"

"Course," Said Castiel "You want anything to eat before you go?"

"Nope.. or I will yak" She laughed before walking to the kitchen to get some water...

Castiel walked closer to Balthazar and spoke quietly "Are you angry with me?"

"What makes you think that? The fact that when I get home you are passed out drunk on the couch with some woman's legs around you?"

Castiel stared at him "She is not 'some woman'. She's Charlie. You know she is gay. Don't be like that"

Balthazar looked at him "I don't know how you want me to be Castiel, I got in and I was tired and you did say she was only going to be here for a few hours"

"Well if you came home at a decent hour..."

Balthazar's face hardened "I told you not to wait up, I would have told you what time I would have been home but I didn't know. I just wasn't expecting you to still have guests"

Charlie walked back into the living room, grabbed her coat and looked at Castiel

"You sure you'll be alright? Got enough cab fare?" He asked her

"Course, I'll see you tomorrow OK? Call me if you need me, for anything" She added the last bit glancing towards Balthazar before hugging Castiel and walking towards the door.

"Bye Charlie, see you in the morning," Said Castiel as she gave him a small wave and closed the door behind her.

Balthazar stood up and folded the paper before putting it back on the table, he looked at Castiel "I'm sorry, I know it was short notice, and I don't mean to snap at you... I just wanted to come home and relax.."

Castiel looked at him, he was still annoyed but his face softened as he heard Balthazar explain himself "I'm sorry too. I didn't intend for it to turn into a drunken slumber party, we just had fun. Can I make it up to you?"

Balthazar looked at Castiel's face, his eyes closing as he stepped towards him dropping to his knees in front of him and his fingers fumbling at the front of Balthazar's pants.

"Castiel" Began Balthazar through gritted teeth

"Shhh... let me make it up to you, OK?" He looked up at Balthazar, waiting for him to open his eyes, as he did he said "Please"

Balthazar swallowed and nodded.. and Castiel unzipped his pants


	14. Sunday

Waking up to sunrise on the boat in the morning was breathtaking, Dean felt relaxed. He pulled his laptop towards him, wanting to tell 'Shopboy' about his view right now.

He wrote 'Waking up on my boat, the sun is just rising, a burnt orange shadow of it cast across the water... This is heaven. Hope you aren't to hungover? =P Win67'

He got up and dressed and then took a taxi to Lisa's house. He knocked, not wanting to just let himself in. Lisa appeared at the door quickly looking flustered.

"Dean, come in," She said and moved away from him

"Are you ok?" Asked Dean before he could stop himself "You look a bit stressed?"

"It's my book dinner tonight. I just feel a bit nervous" She Said looking at him

"You? Nervous? No way, you will be fine, you always are" He said kindly 

"Yeah.. because..." She cut off, looking even more nervous now, she took a deep breath before continuing "Because you were always with me. I wonder if... I mean. Would it be totally weird if I asked you to come tonight? Just as friends of course... I don't mean to just drop this on you Dean, and I understand if its to quick but I would be really grateful and it would be a good chance to see if we can still be friends, what do you think?"

Dean looked at her, surprised by her nervousness "If you are sure you want me there?"

Lisa looked at him, with such gratitude "Really? Thank you so much, Dean. I promise I'll buy you the biggest burger we can find as a thank you"

Dean laughed "That's ok. That's what friends do right? Help each other.. And it's not too quick... It was us - and I don't mean this to come out wrong but, it was us that took to long to realize we were just friends.. why stop now?"

Lisa's shoulders relaxed "Thank you. I've been so worried about this, I invited a rival editor group - stupidly, thinking they would decline..."

"And they haven't?" Chuckled Dean

"No. So I really need this evening to go well" She said 

"It'll be fine" Said Dean "Where is it at?"

"The fantasy room," She said

"Oh nice," Said Dean in approval "They do burgers, maybe I will let you buy me one" He smiled at her

"Well.." Said Lisa sneakily "It's actually an open buffet tonight, so you can just go nuts"

 

******************

"Castiel"

Castiel rolled over in the bed, opening his eyes to look at Balthazar

"Hi," He said sleepily

"You need to get up now," Said Balthazar not meeting his eyes fully "We have that dinner party this evening.. you know for that new book that's coming out?"

Balthazar was in the book editing business, his 'rival' had a new book coming out and had extended an invitation to Balthazar as a courtesy, or as Balthazar saw it a challenge.

Castiel had gone back to bed shortly after Charlie had left, still hungover and - if he was honest a bit pissed that Balthazar hadn't returned his earlier 'favor'. He got up and frowned "What time is it?"

"Six, you have an hour and a half to get ready," Said Balthazar before leaving the room again

Castiel got up rolling his eyes but went to go and take a shower anyway.

 

*******************

Two hours later, he and Balthazar arrived at The Fantasy Room and walked inside.

"This place is fancy" Noted Castiel, but Balthazar huffed at him and he fell silent, wondering why they had bothered to come when Balthazar clearly didn't want to be here.

The room was lit by low hanging dim red glass ball light shades, there were several large round wooden tables all covered with fancy linen table clothes and hot plate mats laden with some of the most mouthwatering looking food Castiel had ever seen. There were lots of plates and napkins and knives and folks and set up for people to help themselves.  
Castiel suddenly felt his stomach growl, he had been so hungover this morning he hadn't eaten and he realized looking at the food - he was starving.

He followed Balthazar through the crowd towards a very smartly dressed woman with dark hair. "Lisa" Balthazar smiled fakely at her

"Balthazar" Smiled Lisa "You made it"

"Yes, this is very fancy," He said motioning around (Castiel giving him a quick side wards glare) "Congratulations on your new book"

"Thank you. Please, help your self to any food, and it's a free bar" She added before turning to Castiel "Hello, I'm Lisa Braedon"

"Castiel," He said smiling at her genuinely as he shook her hand "The food looks great"

She smiled at him "Thank you. Well I hope you both have a good evening"

Balthazar watched her walk away before turning to Castiel "Go on, I know you haven't eaten. I'll get us some drinks"

Castiel smirked before practically skipping away to grab a plate.

He got talking to someone about how amazing the food was and then noticed... "Dean?"

Dean was moving around the table in the opposite direction to Castiel, his plate was piled high with chicken drumsticks and sticky bbq ribs. Dean looked up from his plate and met Castiel's eyes.

'Oh shit' He thought whilst saying "Oh hi"

"Sorry, I don't know if you remember me, from Heavens Library?" Said Castiel flushed

"Yeah, Castiel. Right?"

"Yes" Smiled Castiel "How'd your nephew and niece like their books?"

Dean laughed "Well, zombies was always going to be a hit"

"Ah good," Said Castiel

Dean looked down at his plate "Well I guess that will be enough for me, for now.. Have a nice evening"

"Yeah, you too," Said Castiel slightly taken back by the quick ending of their conversation.

Balthazar was walking over to him, with drinks... "I can not believe you were talking to him," He said harshly

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Castiel perplexed

"You know who that is, don't you? That's Dean Winchester" Said Balthazar quietly

"Dean... Winchester.. as in..?"

"Winchester Books... Yes... As in there going to take over everything..." Said Balthazar shaking his head

"I didn't know.." Began Castiel "He came into my store"

"He what?" Asked Balthazar

"He came into my store with his niece and nephew and just said his name was Dean.."

Balthazar looked back to where Dean was now sitting at a table enjoying what looked like his third chicken drumstick "What a prick" He said firmly "Coming into your shop and.."

Castiel looked stunned "I had no idea"

"Excuse me" Lisa had overheard Balthazar's slur about Dean "I'm sorry but Dean Winchester is my friend and a good man. Kindly keep your comments to yourself"

"He is most likely going to put my partner out of business, and then has the nerve to go into his shop," Said Balthazar coldly

"Balthazar, its fine..." Began Castiel "Let's just leave" He was torn between embarrassment that he hadn't known who Dean was and that Lisa had overheard them talking about him and a rush of gratitude towards Balthazar for being so angry on his behalf.

"I'm sorry but if your partner is hard for business at the moment, you would think he would take the customers he can get" Snapped Lisa looking over to where Dean was sat, now watching them, something in the way Lisa had looked at him had made him get up from his seat and.. to Castiel's horror he was walking over to them..

"Is everything alright?" He asked looking at her

"You are Dean Winchester?" Castiel couldn't help it, the words slipped out as he looked at Dean

Dean looked at him "I am yeah"

"You... Why did you come into my shop? Was it to humiliate me further? Putting store owners out of business isn't good enough for you? You want to see the ship sink itself?" Castiel didn't know what was happening to him, he wanted so badly to shut up, but he felt so foolish, so tricked... All his fears about losing his shop, the shop his mother had passed down to him, were all rushing at him at once as he had kept them bottled away since first hearing the rumors of a Winchester Super Store.

"I was just talking my niece and nephew out for the day and they wanted to go into your shop, there was no alternate agenda," Said Dean cheeks reddening slightly

"What a crock" Said Balthazar "You were checking out your only remaining competition"

"I think you should leave" Said Lisa politely but firmly

"I agree," Said Castiel glaring one last time at Dean before turning and walking away, Balthazar at his side.

Dean let out a breath "Well..." He said looking at Lisa "Bet you're glad you invited me now?"

"He called you a prick," Said Lisa angrily

"Who? Castiel?" Asked Dean feeling that maybe he could understand it from Castiel

"No, Balthazar"

"Oh," Said Dean "Well takes one to know one, eh?"

Lisa looked at him, not smiling

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening," Said Dean face serious again

"I'm not angry with you Dean. I overheard them talking about you and I saw red. I am angry with that uptight snob."

Dean laughed "Yeah.. he was that"


	15. Monday

"Are you fracking kidding me?"

Castiel had just finished telling Charlie the events of the night before as they opened up the shop. He shook his head.

"Nope, not kidding"

"Okay, I gotta admit - I'm kinda impressed with Balthazar..." She made a face like she was disgusted with the words coming out of her own mouth

"Right?" Said Castiel smirking at her "I mean - him seeming to think my business is over already, hurt a little on reflection, but I was so shocked by how defensive of me he got"

"Who got?" Asked Garth as he walked into the store. Castiel looked at him in shock. He looked ill, pale and with bags under his eyes.

"Balthazar. Are you alright?" Said Castiel looking at him worried

"I'm fine" Said Garth not meeting his eyes "Didn't get a lot of sleep this weekend, is all"

"Ohhhhhhhhh so your date went well then?" Said Charlie grinning wickedly 

"Huh? Oh.. yeah, but that's not why I didn't sleep" Said Garth in a quiet voice

"What happened?" Asked Charlie

"Well.. we had a nice meal and she's agreed to go on another date with me" Said Garth dully

"You don't seem to happy about it?" Castiel tilted his head at Garth "Are you sure you're alright?"

Garth looked at him, meeting his eyes for a second before quickly looking away "I'm fine, just tired.. and shit - I forgot your bacon"

Charlie looked at him "Forget about that.. Have you been eating Garth? Cas is right - you look dead on your feet" 

"Do you want to take the day off?" Asked Castiel softly

Garth looked up "No... I.. You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. But let me get you something from Meg's first, or I'll worry you haven't eaten" Said Castiel grabbing his jacket before heading out the store before Garth could argue

"Whats going on man?" Said Charlie concerned

"I saw something.. Something I wasn't meant to see and I don't know what to do about it..." Said Garth quietly

"Well.. without knowing what it was I can't really help. Other than to say, you gotta look after yourself. Whatever it is.. you don't have to do anything about it right now, right? When you know what you want to do about it.. then you can act" Said Charlie hugging him slightly "Things went well with Jo though right?"

"Yeah," Said Garth "She's great. Charlie... I..."

"What?"

Garth sighed "I wanted to thank you for giving me your best tips on first dates" He forced a smile

Charlie narrowed her eyes "Garth.. if you're in some kind of trouble... You have to tell us, we can help"

"Huh? No.. Never mind. I'm not in trouble"

Castiel came back into the store with a coffee and a breakfast muffin for Garth "Here, you can go home.. after you've eaten this"

Garth looked at Castiel, his eyes started to glisten "Thanks Cas"

"Dude?" Said Charlie sharply, Garth looked up at her but she was looking at Castiel "Where's my muffin?"

Garth chuckled and Charlie and Castiel took that as a good sign and relaxed.

After his muffin, Garth gave the coffee to Charlie saying he was going to try and sleep and that a coffee wouldn't help, he left the store and went home.

"I wonder what that was about?" Castiel said "You ever seen him like that before?

"Nope," Said Charlie, "He said he saw something, he shouldn't have.. whatever it was it can't have been pretty... Ohh maybe stumbled on to my browser history?" She added with a dirty grin

"Har Har," Said Castiel "I'll call him later to see if he is alright"

"So.. Dean Winchester... I wonder if he really did just come in here with his niece and nephew?"

"I don't know. Either way, I felt like an idiot last night. Like I was making nice with someone who.. " he sighed "Is probably going to ruin me"

Charlie bit back a sex joke and gave Castiel a big hug "We're not quitting just yet Cas... Gotta keep your chin up.. or you'll end up looking like Garth"

"Honestly, we have been getting slower Charlie... I mean the store isn't even open until Friday and we're already slowing down, people are waiting to buy their books at discount prices, who can blame them with Christmas around the corner... We've been open two hours now.. and no one's been in.. I admit it ok... I'm worried"

Charlie squeezed him a little tighter "I know. You didn't need to tell me Cas, I know. But we aren't going down without a fight, right?"

"Damn right," Said Castiel suddenly thinking of Dean Winchester's annoying face "Screw Dean Winchester and his bloody 'superstore' "

Charlie giggled "That's the spirit, now come on, let's make this place look great, someones bound to come in any minute"

*********************

 

Dean checked his laptop again. Still no new messages, he huffed.

Closing the laptop he got up from his desk. He moved around the table and looked out the glass wall down into the store below.. his store, well his and..

"Sammy," He said forgetting momentarily about the glass wall in front of him and that his brother who was walking into the store wouldn't be able to hear him. He tutted at himself and walked over to the door, opening it and calling down to his brother "Hey Sam"

"Hey," Said Sam finally as he reached Dean's office. He gave Dean a stern look "Jess found that zombie book in John's bag Dean, you jerk"

Dean looked puzzled for a second and then laughed "Oh yeah, I forgot about that"

"Wish I could, Jess was pissed at me for letting him see that show... I mean I didn't do it on purpose, but that show can be pretty brutal so I kinda get it"

"He was shooting zombies all morning on Saturday" Smiled Dean

"And you encouraged him, didn't you?" Asked Sam trying to keep a serious face "Like I said... Jerk"

"Well, it's better than prick.." Said Dean

"Huh?"

"Some guy called me a prick last night apparently," Said, Dean,

"What do you mean apparently?"

"Well... I didn't hear it myself.. Lisa did.. " And Dean began to explain his entire weekend to Sam, how he and Lisa had split up - but were - if anything better friends now for it and about being dragged in to Heavens library by John and Ellen (To which Sam said "You can tell them no once in a while you know") and meeting Castiel and then how he had been at Lisa's dinner party for her new book and the scene that had unfolded when Castiel finally discovered who he was..

"Poor guy," Said Sam

"I know, I didn't mean to seem like I was spying on him... If he had called me a prick.. fair enough... But that Balthazar dude was an arrogant shit, guess that kinda comes with the name though right, I mean Balthazar? Balthazar? Really?"

Sam laughed "So what now, Lisa's books aren't going to be in trouble or anything is it?"

"No, he is from a rival firm. They're meant to hate each other anyway - just now they have an actual reason to"

"Why did she even invite him then?" Asked Sam

"No idea.. professionalism? I don't know" Said Dean

He and his brother talked a while longer before wondering the store to see how the set up was coming along, the shop was ready, it was now just being stocked and organized by the new staff they had hired.

"Three more days and we'll be open to the public," Said Dean looking at all the empty shelves

"We'll be ready," Said Sam next to him

"Yeah" Said Dean picking up a box of books Let'ss get stuck in though.. just in case"


	16. Tuesday

"Have you got everything?" Asked Castiel watching Balthazar packing some clothes in a suitcase

"Yes," Said Balthazar zipping up the case before turning to Castiel

"You're really OK with me leaving?" Asked Balthazar

"Yes. You need to go" sighed Castiel "You just better bring me back a huge bar of chocolate"

Balthazar smiled "Sure, I'll be back on Friday hopefully, just this author with his agoraphobia.."

"I know, you have to go or it will never get published"

"Yes and I really want to get a good book out soon so that Lisa Braedon knows - it's on" Balthazar winked at Castiel before grabbing his suitcase and walking out of the bedroom.

Castiel smiled, reminded of how Balthazar had stuck up for him and followed him towards the front door

"Well... I'll see you on Friday then, I'll let you know when I get there" Said Balthazar pecking Castiel's cheek quickly

"See you on Friday" Said Castiel before closing the front door behind Balthazar. He walked back to the bedroom and began getting dressed to go to work.

He stepped out his front door and into the rain. The sky was grey and clouded over. Castiel wrapped the scarf he was wearing tighter around his neck as he walked to work. He barely noticed the rain, he wasn't to bothered by the cold either, he had one thought on his mind... To get to work and speak to Charlie about 'Win67's last message...

He opened the shop, went in and turned all the lights on. It was only a few minutes later that Charlie and Garth both entered. Garth still looked pale, but he seemed happier than he had the day before. Castiel smiled at them both

"I''m glad you're both here, there's something I wanted to ask you," He said before turning to Garth "You are feeling better today?"

"I got some sleep, so I feel a bit better yes, thanks Cas," Said Garth, Castiel nodded

"So whats up Cas?" Asked Charlie

"He wants to meet.. 'Win67' " Said Castiel quickly

"Who?" Said Garth

"Some guy Cass has been messaging" Said Charlie

Garth looked at Castiel. It was an expression Castiel had never seen on his face before... Disappointment.

"You're cheating on Balthazar?" He asked

"What? No, of course not" Said Castiel looking at him "It's not like that... He had a girlfriend, we're just friends. He split up with her a few days ago and I'm guessing that's why he wants to meet"

"Because he is single now," Said Garth still looking unimpressed

"Because he is dealing with a breakup, and wants a friend to talk to about it," Said Castiel feeling hurt by Garth's lack of faith in him.

"Hmmm," Said Garth

"Garth, I would never cheat on Balthazar, alright?" Said Castiel getting annoyed

"He wouldn't," Said Charlie "We were talking about it the other night, I get how this sounds to you, Garth... But that's so not Cas"

Garth looked like he wanted to say something, but then changed his mind his head tilting to one side as he clearly was thinking about something, finally when he spoke it was without that hint of disappointment and sounded almost defiant "I think you should meet him then"

Castiel's eyes widened "Really?"

"If he is your friend and going through a break up.. and you're just going as a friend.. then sure.." Said Garth

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked at him "It's your call Cas. If you wanna meet him then meet him. But you need to be prepared for anything... like what you're going to say if he does start hitting on you?"

"He knows I have a boyfriend" Said Castiel

Garth looked at him "So he had a girlfriend and he knows you are with someone... Sounds like you are just friends then"

Castiel smiled at him "Yeah. And if he does hit on me... I will ask him not to do so as I am with someone and if he continues - I'll leave"

Garth nodded "Sounds like a plan"

"What did he say, exactly in his message?" Asked Charlie

"We were just talking - seems we both have had run-ins with people we dislike recently and he said he was feeling a bit shitty about it and I said I was too and he put that he could use a drink, and did I wanna meet up and chat in person?"

Charlie and Garth looked at each other before turning back to Castiel

"The dude just sounds stressed" Said Garth

"It could go either way - just make it clear you still have a boyfriend and see how it goes? We could come with you?" Said Charlie looking like she'd just turned on a light bulb in her head.. "Ohhhhhh that's great actually, you could tell him you and some friends are going out, Friday night and see if he wants to join? That way its clearly not a date-type situation... right?"

"Balthazar gets back on Friday though" Said Castiel

"So?" Said Garth a little harshly

"Well, I can't do any other night this week Cass, meeting Meg tonight for a coffee and tomorrow I have a meeting with my LARP'ing group.. as their Queen... I can't cancel.."

"And Thursday night?" Said Cass looking at her

"I have to go visit the parentals.. family night," She said

"I'll text Balthazar and ask him if he would mind me going out with friends on Friday night then," Said Castiel "You're free on Friday too?" He added looking at Garth

Garth nodded "Yeah Cass, I'm free, although.. could I invite Jo?"

Castiel smiled "Yes! We want to meet her properly"

Castiel pulled out his phone and wrote a message to Balthazar 'Would I be a terrible boyfriend if I asked if it was ok that I went out for a few drinks on Friday night? No sleepovers, I swear C x'

 

*****************

Balthazar heard his phone buzz, he pulled away from Michael and took his phone from the bedside table and looked at it

"Is it him?" Asked Michael

"Yes," Said Balthazar he said rolling his eyes at his phone "I'm sorry, just give me a second" He looked at the message and frowned "He wants to go out on Friday night with friends..."

"So?"

"So.. Friends.. will likely include Garth"

"That the skinny guy from the restaurant?" Asked Michael

"Yes... If they go drinking together, he might tell him about you" Said, Balthazar, thinking

"Let him..." Said Michael,

"I told you, when you agree to leave your wife, I will leave Castiel. I'm not stepping out on the ledge alone"

Michael rolled his eyes "I want to leave her... But coming out would ruin me"

"Well, then I won't be leaving Castiel. If you want more than these stolen moments.. you're going to have to prove it to me. Or what is the point?"

"The point - is mind-blowing sex" Grinned Michael pulling Balthazar back on top of him after he had typed a quick reply to Castiel and put his phone back down.

"Well.. " smirked Balthazar "there is that.."

 

***

Castiel heard his phone buzz and quickly read Balthazar's reply 'I don't mind. Have fun. B'

"That's it then, we're going out on Friday" Smiled Castiel - and he would finally be meeting 'Win67'


	17. The first rule about Friday nights...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok - This fic - as you know by now - is based on You've got Mail.. However, this chapter is heavily borrowed from a scene in Bridget Jones's diary - See if you can guess which ;-)

Dean was nervous, 'Shopboy' had asked him if he wanted to join him and some friends at a bar called 'The Triangle' on Friday night. The next two days had seemed to go by in the blink of an eye, he'd been busy with the store and hardly had a chance to message 'shopboy' since saying he would be there on Friday.

He had asked Sam to go with him, to celebrate a great first day of the shop opening and was just finishing getting changed when he heard Sam knock on the side of his boat.

"Dude, it's me? You ready?" He heard Sam call

"Coming" Shouted Dean grabbing his wallet and walking out to meet Sam. They took a cab to the bar and as Dean got out his stomach turned. He looked at Sam "Erm.."

"What's up?" Said Sam looking at Dean

"Ok. I wasn't totally honest with you about why I wanted to come out tonight" Said Dean sheepishly

Sam raised an eyebrow "I knew it, I'd never even heard of this place before... What's going on?"

"I'm meeting a.. a guy.. a friend here tonight," Said Dean

"Dude, please tell me you didn't invite me on a first date?"

"No, he has a boyfriend..." Said Dean looking even more sheepish

"Dude," Said Sam pointedly

"I know.. I like this guy, we've been talking online for a while, but it has been just friendly and he is meeting us here with some of his friends..." Said Dean

"So this isn't a date?" Said Sam

"No. I know he is with someone... But I still want to meet him" Said Dean

"Dude.. you like him? But you know he is with someone, this is so stupid Dean. What if you meet him and like him even more and then can't do anything about it?" Said Sam

"I know, let's just have a look in the window, see what he looks like.. " Said Dean moving towards the window and peering in as Sam 'tutted' behind him

Dean peered around the room inside... Then took a step back, frozen. Sam looked at him "Well?" He asked

"Shit" Said Dean, frowning

"You fancy him, don't you?"

"Dude, Its fucking Castiel... He is wearing the red scarf he said he would be in the message..." Dean moved away from the window and looked at Sam as though he'd just taken a huge bite out of a lemon.

Sam laughed "You're not serious?"

Dean glared at him and Sam stopped laughing straight away

"You are serious?" Sam peeped in the window "Well, I guess your kinda off the hook then... There is no way that that guy is gonna want to have a drink with us.."

Dean looked at him "He wouldn't"

Sam rolled his eyes "Well this has been a fun night Dean, but clearly, our plans have been canceled, I think I'm just going to go home and see if Jess is still up"

"What? You're just gonna leave?" Asked Dean

"Well, I'm not going in there. We're putting that guy out of a job Dean... He is gonna hate us" Said Sam flagging down a passing cab and turning back to Dean as he opened the door "You want dropping off?"

Dean shook his head "Nah, I'll walk back"

"Suit yourself," Said Sam "See you on Monday"

Sam closed the cab door and Dean watched as the cab pulled away, a feeling of crushing disappointment enveloping him. He looked back at the doors to 'The Triangle' thinking, before shaking his head and walking away down the street.

 

**********************

Balthazar had left Michael's apartment, he was really pissed off, Michael had point blank refused to talk about the possibility of him leaving his wife and he and Balthazar had spent the last couple of hours having a heated row about it until finally, Michael had told him to leave. Balthazar checked his watch as he walked down the street, he would be home early, but then he remembered, Castiel wouldn't even be at home. He was going out tonight.. possibly with Garth. Balthazar pulled out his phone and typed a message to Castiel quickly

'Looks like I will be home an hour or so earlier than I thought, I could come and meet you? B'

A few moments later Castiel's reply flashed up

'That's great, we are at The Triangle. C x'

Balthazar put his phone back in his pocket and started to walk in the direction of the bar, he knew it was risky, with Garth possibly being there. But Garth hadn't said anything so far and that meant Balthazar's threat had worked. He figured it was safer to be there and keep Castiel away from Garth as much as possible, or if needs be, remind Garth to keep his trap shut than to leave them to it alone.

 

************************ 

Castiel, Charlie, Garth, and Jo were all sat at a table in 'The Triangle' drinking and talking about Garth and Jo's first date.

"It was really nice," Said Jo smiling "The food was amazing"

"Well I'm glad you liked it, I had Charlie help pick the place," Said Garth smiling at her

Castiel pulled out his phone "Balthazar wants to join us" He looked up smiling "Guess there is no way this can be taken as a date by 'Win67' now"

Charlie gave Castiel an encouraging nudge, thinking to herself 'Maybe Balthazar has finally got his act together'

Smiling at Charlie, Castiel completely missed the nervous look Jo and Garth exchanged.

"More drinks?" Asked Jo to everyone "Garth will you help me at the bar, please?"

Charlie and Castiel stayed sat at the there table talking about how Balthazar wanting to join them seemed like a good sign. While Jo and Garth moved away to the bar.

"Garth" Said Jo looking at him worriedly

"I know.. " Said Garth meeting her eyes

"No, you have to tell him. That arsehole is cheating on him, and he seems like such a nice guy and he threatened you. I don't want to stay if he is coming - and I certainly will not be able to keep my mouth shut if he threatens you again" Said Jo desperately

Garth looked at her "What if he doesn't believe me?"

"I was there, I will back you up. I have no reason to lie" Said Jo, Garth nodded and they walked back to the table without buying anything from the bar.

Charlie and Castiel looked at them as they approached, frowning

"Think you forgot the beer" Laughed Charlie, Jo and Garth just sat down and looked at Castiel

"Cas..." Began Garth and Jo squeezed his hand under the table... "There is something I need to tell you... I should have told you sooner... But.. well..."

 

***

Castiel stood up, tears in his eyes "And then he threatened you?"

Garth nodded sadly "I'm sorry man, I didn't know what to do. I didn't sleep all weekend thinking about it. And before in the shop.. when I thought you were cheating on him.. I just.. I don't even know... I didn't want that to be true of you, ya know? I'm sorry I thought that, even if it was only for a moment, I shouldn't have doubted you"

Castiel closed his eyes a tear escaped and rolled down his face "You have nothing to be sorry for Garth, I'm sorry he treated you like that. Can we leave please..."

Charlie stood up and held Castiel's arm "Of course hon, whatever you need"

Jo and Garth stood up and followed them to the door. As they reached the street outside they heard Balthazar call

"Castiel" They all turned round sharply.

Castiel shrugged Charlie's hand off his arm and took a step towards Balthazar "You bastard" He spat "How long?"

Balthazar looked from Castiel's face to Garth's, realizing he was too late, Castiel followed his eyes and it told him everything he needed to know... What Garth had said was true.

"HOW LONG?" He demanded

"Castiel..." Began Balthazar "Let's talk about this at home"

"If you think, for one second.. that you will ever set foot in MY house again.. You are sorely mistaken!" Yelled Castiel turning his back on him and beginning to walk away as tears began to fall thick and heavy down his face.

"You fucking bastard!" He heard Balthazar shout and turned to see Balthazar's fist connect with the side of Garth's face, Garth dropped as Jo squealed. Castiel moved towards Garth to help Jo pull him up, as Charlie - who was completely losing her shit right now - Moved towards Balthazar eyes blazing with hatred and slapped him hard, right across his cheek.

 

***

Dean who had walked around the block thinking had decided to 'grow a pair' and go into 'The Triangle' If he explained things to Castiel maybe it would alright.. and if not at least he could close the book on 'Shopboy'.

As he turned the corner he heard shouting from further up the street. He looked up to see a man... he recognized him from Lisa's party, the uptight snob who had called him a prick... He watched as he drew back his arm and punched out... knocking a red-haired woman to the ground and.. by the sound of the crunch.. possibly breaking her nose... Dean's face burnt with fury, he began running towards him...

"HEY" He shouted as the man turned to face him

Balthazar sneered at him "Dean Winchester, what the fuck do you want?"

"I should have done this the other night" Said Dean angrily, spying Castiel's shocked face somewhere in the group of people behind Balthazar for a second, before his eyes fell back on Balthazar as he said

"Done what?"

"This," He said firmly as he drew back his fist and sent it hurtling with every ounce of force he could muster directly into Balthazar's face.

Balthazar dropped to the ground, his hand flying up to his nose which was now running with thick red blood.

"You little shit," He said getting unsteadily to his feet to face Dean

"What's the matter, you only fight women?" Spat Dean angrily as he dodged a punch Balthazar threw towards him.

 

***

Meg was on her way to 'The Triangle' to meet Charlie and her friends. She stopped as she reached the street, there were two men fighting.. and Charlie was on the ground...

"Shit," She said running over "Charlie are you alright?"

Castiel couldn't believe what was happening, he was just helping Charlie back to her feet when Meg came running over...

Meg looked at Charlie's face "Fuck.. what the hell.." She looked at the two men who were currently rolling around on the floor swiping at each other in a way that might have been comical if it wasn't for the fact that Charlie looked like she had a broken nose... Meg looked to Garth, Jo, and Castiel... "Who's side are we on?"

"Deans," Said Charlie instantly through bloody teeth with an arm hung around Meg to support herself.

Garth added "Balthazar cheated on Cas and punched both me and Charlie"

Meg's mouth hung open in shock as Castiel pulled himself together enough to say...

"Yes... But also... Dean is about to put us all out of business..."

At that moment Castiel realized that half the people who had been enjoying drinks in 'The Triangle' were either plastered against the window watching or coming out into the street, jeering and egging Dean and Balthazar on...

Balthazar had grabbed a garbage can lid and was swinging it around at Dean, who ducked. Losing his balance and falling to the floor... Balthazar threw the trash can lid away and kicked Dean in the ribs...

At which point Cliff, the bouncer for 'The Triangle' stepped in looking at Balthazar "That's enough. You dirty cheating prick" (Castiel knew he was referring to him kicking Dean while he was down, but the irony of him calling Balthazar a cheater wasn't lost on him) "Fuck off before I call the police"

Dean rolled over coughing, and accepted Cliff's hand and was pulled to his feet. Balthazar glared at him, then Garth.. and finally his eye's fell on Castiel... His expression changed, from anger to defeat.

"I'll mail your shit to your office Balthazar" Spat Castiel "I don't EVER want to see you near MY house or my store or near any of my friends, ever again. PRICK"

Balthazar clenched his jaw, before turning and stumbling away down the street.


	18. Doctor, Doctor

Dean was stood clutching his side as he watched Balthazar walk around the corner at the end of the street and out of sight.

The people who had come out of 'The Triangle' were starting to wander back inside talking about the fight they had just witnessed. A few people had stepped forward and asked Castiel and the group if they were OK. Cliff, the bouncer who had helped Dean up to his feet had his mobile phone out and was ordering two taxi's for the group to take them all to the hospital, Meg was still supporting Charlie who's nose was crooked to the side but had stopped bleeding.

Castiel looked around at his friends. He could not believe that Balthazar had done this, but he wouldn't have thought he was capable of cheating either.. turned out he didn't really know the man at all. He walked over to Charlie and looked at her eyes wet

"Charlie, I'm so sorry," He said "Are you alright"

Charlie gave him a weak thumbs up and a bloody grin but didn't speak. The first taxi turned up and Meg and Castiel helped Charlie get in the front passenger seat.

"You should go with them too," Said Meg looking at Dean "Get that rib checked out. Cas and I will follow in the next one"

Dean nodded and made a pained face as he lowered himself in the back of the taxi next to Garth and Jo. The taxi pulled away and Dean saw Cas sink to his knees as Meg put an arm on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

 

***

"Thank you Dean" Said Charlie from the front seat

Dean looked up at the back of her head, wondering what to say. But Garth spoke before he had thought of anything.

"Yeah dude, you might not be the complete ass we thought you were, thanks" He grinned at Dean

"What the hell is that guy's problem anyway?" Asked Dean

"He is a fucking ass" Said Charlie firmly

Jo looked at Dean "Hi...I'm Jo, I'm kinda with Garth. So, since you kinda saved the day, I'll fill you in... Balthazar threatened Garth last week because we were out on a date and saw him having dinner with another man behind Castiel's back"

Dean's eyes widened as Jo went on. "Balthazar has been "working" for a few days this week... but that's only if you believe a word the man says. Anyway... We were all out for a few drinks tonight, and Balthazar text Castiel saying he was going to join us... So we had to tell him about what we had seen before Balthazar turned up.. Castiel wanted to leave but as we did we bumped into Balthazar and it all kicked off"

"Why did he hit Charlie?" Asked Dean looking from Jo to the redhead

"I slapped him for hitting Garth.. and well being a royal prick," Said Charlie from the front of the taxi

Everyone was surprised when the taxi driver turned to her and said "Good for you lass, sounds like this guy is a tool"

Charlie turned her head to give a smile to the driver "Yup"

The taxi driver chuckled before adding... "Well don't stop there blonde (He said addressing Jo now) you guys get in here and look like you've been in a bar brawl.. asking to go to the hospital... Which is fine, but I need a story to tell the lads back at the office and you guys deffo win the most interesting pick up of the evening. My names Gabe by the way"

"Well, Gabe..." Said Garth "Balthazar warned me not to tell Cas I'd seen him.. and when he realized I had he punched me... then Charlie slapped him.. like a badass by the way (Charlie made a noise of approval) Then he punched her in the face, heard the crunch... Bastard. And then.."

"I saw him hit her, and I can't stand seeing a guy about a foot taller beating on a woman, fucking big man, ya know?" Said Dean remembering seeing it play out before him "So I ran at him, think I got a couple of hits in before I lost my balance and he kicked me in the ribs"

"While you were down?" Snapped Gabe actually turning around quickly to look at Dean "What a guy.." He added in mock admiration after Dean had nodded

As they pulled up at the hospital Gabe turned to face Charlie "You gonna be alright love? (She nodded) Good" He turned to the three in the back seat "Listen you guys have had a shit evening, I'm gonna wave the fare this once as long as you all take one of my business cards... You ever need a limo driver, you give me a call, alright?" He handed them all a card and smiled as they got out thanking him "Take it, easy kids"

"Thank you, Gabe," Said Garth as he closed his door "He was cool"

 

***

Castiel sunk to his knees as the cab pulled away his eyes filling again, Meg put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Its OK Cas," She said "They'll be alright"

Castiel snorted at her "Charlies got a broken nose.. and he hit Garth.. and God only knows how long he has been making a fool out of me..."

Now it was Meg's turn to snort "The only one who looks like a fool Cass - is him. Come on, get up our cab will be here any minute"

Castiel got up slowly and wiped his face on his sleeve "Well I feel like a fool, how could I not see what was going on?"

Choosing to ignore Castiel's comment Meg asked: "Was that Dean Winchester by the way?"

"Yes," Said Castiel suddenly feeling another jolt of stupidity, his rival had stepped in, defending his friends from Balthazar...

"What was he doing here?" Asked Meg cutting Castiel's thoughts off

"I don't know, he was just passing, I guess... Here's our cab," Said Castiel as a black cab pulled up next to them. They both got into the back and the cab pulled away.

As Castiel arrived in the hospital with Meg, Jo came to meet them "Garth's got a little cut on his check.. basically nothing, they gave him some painkillers and he's gone to the toilet now. Charlie is a bit worse... She's getting her nose reset... I don't do well with blood so I didn't go in but maybe one of you could? She erm.. sounded like she was in pain. And Dean's waiting for an x-ray on his ribs"

Meg rushed past to where Jo had motioned to, to go and see how Charlie was doing.

Castiel looked at Jo "Garth's ok? That's great. Did they say anything else about Charlie?"

"Well, they did ask her if she wanted them to call the police when they heard she'd been assaulted by Balthazar... I don't think they have yet, maybe she's waiting to speak to you?" Said Jo before looking past Castiel "Garth, you ok?"

"I'm fine" Garth was walking towards them "Hey Cas, where's Meg?"

"She went in to see how Charlie is doing..."

Garth nodded. Castiel looked at his cheek which was red and starting to bruise "Garth.." He began but Garth held up his hand and stopped him

"Don't" He said "If you start to blame yourself for this.. then I'd be pissed at you. This wasn't your fault Cas. I should have told you as soon as we left dinner last week. I'm sorry I didn't" He put an arm around Jo "Let's go and check on the others.."

They walked into the room where Meg and Charlie were, Castiel gasped at the sight of her face, her nose was swollen and red, two black/purple marks were beginning to form under eyes and there was a trail of blood down her chin and on her top

"Oh Charlie," He said "Jesus.."

Charlie just grinned at him thickly "Hey sexy" She said, Meg rolled her eyes

"She was given some painkillers for them resetting her nose... They kicked in fast.." She said amused

" If I'm Jesus.. does that mean you're gonna nail me, Meg?" Asked Charlie sounding drunk

Meg raised an eyebrow at her, before winking and saying "Later.."

"Hello again. Oh. You certainly are popular aren't you?" Asked a doctor coming in through the other door, smiling at Charlie

"This is Benny," Said Charlie stroking the doctor's arm and giggling "He gave me some kick-ass drugs and then rearranged my face ha ha.. Its funny... because it's true" She laughed again

Benny laughed at her "I'm doctor Lafitte" He said extending a hand to Castiel

"Castiel," Said Castiel shaking his hand "Thank you. Is she going to be alright?"

"She's going to be just fine. Will give her some more painkillers before you leave and she'll have a lovely pair of shiners for a few days. Which by the way.. you should photograph if you're planning on pressing charges against her attacker. But other than that, she's good to go"

"Thank you," Said Castiel

"Yeah thanks, Benny babe," Said Charlie getting down from the hospital bed and patting the doctor on the back "Hey Cas... He's a cutie, you should get his number"

Castiel blushed deep red 'now that I'm single' he thought. He looked at the doctor and noticed to his surprise that he had blushed too.

"Come on you lush, let's get you home," Said Meg breaking the silence and helping Charlie to the door "Thanks" She added to Doctor Lafitte taking the painkillers he was holding out to her

"What about Dean?" Asked Charlie suddenly as she reached the door "Cas can you check on him? I gotta go home, my heads spinning"

"Sure," Said Castiel looking back to Doctor Lafitte "The other man they came in with Dean Winchester, do you know where he is?"

"I can take you to him in a minute"

"Thank you," Said Castiel smiling

"We're going to go now to Castiel" Said Jo giving him a quick hug. Garth, Jo, Meg, and Charlie all left the room... Leaving Castiel with the doctor.

"You have some nice friends, I hope you don't mind but she told me some of what happened... Did you get hurt?" Asked the doctor looking at Castiel

"No," He said "I was walking away when he went for Garth and as I was helping Garth back to his feet, he went for Charlie and then Dean appeared from nowhere... I just stood there.. like an idiot"

Doctor Benny laughed "I don't know, he sounded like the idiot to me"

Castiel felt his cheeks flush again, was this doctor flirting with him...

"Idiot" Smiled Castiel "Doesn't begin to describe him"

Benny returned Castiel's smile before saying softly "Well it's not him I'm interested in any way.." He blushed before adding "Listen I know you've just gone through.. well... but if you wanted to ever grab a drink, maybe.."

Castiel looked at him, thinking 'Balthazar has been screwing some guy behind my back, why shouldn't I let the cute doctor buy me a drink' "I tell you what.. you give me your number and when I'm feeling up to it, I'll text you"

"Deal," Said the doctor scribbling his number down on a piece of paper before giving it to Castiel before adding "I'll take you to your other friend now"

"He isn't really my friend," Said Castiel without thinking, but he followed him out of the door anyway..


	19. I wish you knew

Dean had been waiting for over an hour now, feeling forgotten he got to his feet, just as the door opened and Castiel walked in, past another doctor who was holding the door open for him...

"Thank you very much," Casitel said to the doctor as he closed the door behind him before he turned to Dean, he took a deep breath before sitting down on the chair opposite him. Dean sinking back into his own chair slowly, watching him. The little waiting room suddenly thick with tension.

"How are you feeling Dean?" He asked softly

Dean frowned at him "What are you doing here? I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you, I don't like that you..." He sighed shaking his head "I don't hate you, our business's aside I have no problem with you and I'm here to see how you are doing and... to thank you"

Dean raised an eyebrow "To thank me?"

"Yes, for stepping in when you did, when I should have. You were there and I don't know what Balthazar would have done... what I would have done... It's been.. a night and my head was up my arse. So really... Thank you. Have you had your x-ray yet?"

"No" Said Dean rolling his eyes "Still waiting.."

"I will wait with you, if you like..?" Castiel asked sheepishly

"Sure. And don't worry about it, just sucks that Balthazar had to win" Said Dean

"Well.. he kicked you while you were down.. I wouldn't call that win.." Castiel cut off suddenly, thinking of how he had left the bar and that 'Win67' was meant to be joining them "Shit.."

Dean looked up at him "What?"

"I just remembered... We were meant to be meeting someone and I didn't message them to let them know we were leaving... "Said Castiel reaching in his pocket and grabbing his phone "Do hospitals have wifi?"

Dean suddenly realized who Castiel was talking about, him... If he messaged him right now Dean's phone would go off... "Erm, I don't think you're meant to use your phone in a hospital... I'm sure whoever you were meant to be meeting will understand.."

Castiel looked at him, sighed and put his phone back in his pocket "Yes, he probably would"

Dean couldn't help himself before asking "A friend?"

Castiel looked at him "Yes, well... I don't know him really, but he seems very nice, I started talking to him online and we've never actually met"

"Ohh," Said Dean stalling as he tried to figure out what to say that wouldn't raise questions.

"It's stupid" Said Castiel suddenly "I was with Balthazar... And I wouldn't have cheated but..."

"But?"

"Balthazar has been cheating on me, as I'm sure you know by now... He would always be "working" late and I use to hate it, not speaking to him for more than a few moments each day... I felt.. lonely" He swallowed wondering why on earth he was telling Dean Winchester all this "But when I started talking to this person... I began to feel .. better. Like I wasn't alone. And even though he had a girlfriend and I was with Balthazar... I thought we seemed to have.. a connection... Sounds stupid I know" Said Castiel feeling ashamed

"It doesn't sound stupid. Trust me, I get the whole feeling lonely thing. My ex always seemed shut off to any conversation that wasn't about work" Said Dean trying to pick his words carefully "And for what its worth Castiel... Balthazar is an idiot"

Castiel looked at Dean, his expression softening "Thank you, Dean"

Dean smiled at Castiel "You deserved better"

Castiel looked at him again, seeming to be trying to figure him out "Why are you being so kind to me? I spoke to you like shit at that dinner the other evening"

"You had your reasons, I get that. But I am sorry about that too. I was just out with my niece and nephew that day, I can't seem to say no to them and they wanted to go in your shop" Said Dean "It wasn't meant to come across as me being a prick..."

Castiel fidgeted as he realized Dean knew very well that Balthazar had called him that behind his back "You know if you weren't Winchester Books and I wasn't Heavens Library... I think we would have been friends" Said Castiel warmly, "I think you won Charlie over tonight either way... She wanted to come and check on you by the way... but her painkillers were making her drowsy and she and the others took a cab and went home"

Dean smiled at Castiel as the door opened

"Mr. Winchester, we're ready for you in x-ray now," Said the nurse

Dean looked at Castiel as he stood up

Castiel smiled "I'll wait for you Dean"

"Thanks, Cas," Said Dean before following the nurse out of the room

 

***

Dean was given painkillers for his broken ribs and told to take it easy for a couple of weeks. Castiel had insisted on splitting a cab and Dean then had to insist that they dropped Castiel off first.

"In case Balthazar is at your house" Dean had reasoned and it wasn't a lie, but it was also because 'Shopboy' knew that 'Win67' was currently living on a boat and if they had dropped Dean off first that was sure to give him away.

Castiel had turned pale "Oh.. What if he is?"

"Call the police. Does he have a key to your place?" Asked Dean

"Yes," Said Castiel turning.. somehow even paler "You know what, I think I'll stay at the shop tonight, he doesn't have a key to the shop"

Dean's stomach pulled at him, if he had any way to offer Cas somewhere to stay for the night, he would have to but the boat only had one bed... "You sure you're going to be ok? Do you want my number, in case he turns up? You can just send me a blank text and I'll call the police for you..."

Castiel looked at him again, in that way that made Dean feel like he was under an x-ray again "That is incredibly thoughtful of you, and actually I will take you up on that if you don't mind.. after this evening I have no idea what to expect from Balthazar..."

"I'll keep my phone on loud" Said Dean typing his number into Cas' phone as they waited outside the hospital for a cab to take them home.

Soon they pulled up outside Heavens Library and Castiel got out of the cab "I'm going to one ring you in a minute so you know my number, and Dean... If you need anything... You can call me" He smiled down at Dean Winchester, twelve hours ago he thought this man was a heartless money grabbing a suit, and that Balthazar was finally coming back to him.. Funny how things work out...

He watched as the cab pulled away, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and out with it came a little piece of paper with the Doctor's number on it...

He looked at it, before typing a quick message he pressed send and went to open his shop door.

 

***

Dean climbed carefully on to his boat, wincing at the pain in his ribs. He realized he hadn't even taken any of the painkillers yet and went to get a glass of water and take one straight away. Then he pulled out his phone to turn it too loud...

A message flashed up from an unknown number... 'Thank you for taking care of my friends and thank you for the chat, you made me feel.. a little better'

He smiled and saved Castiel's number...

***  

As, halfway across town, Castiel threw a tiny scrap of paper into the bin in the shop, before pulling out all the cushions that Charlie laid out for the kids at story time and lay down to attempt to sleep... 


	20. Sorry for the inconvenience

With Garth not working weekends, Charlie recovering from a broken nose and Castiel having spent half the night at the hospital with Dean, and then not sleeping well on the pile of cushions on the floor, Saturday was a right off. Castiel woke up, feeling tired and drained. He put the cushions back into story corner and grabbed a black marker from behind the till writing in big clear print on a piece of card 'Due to unforeseen circumstances the shop is closed today. We are sorry for the inconvenience.' He hung the sign in the window and went to his computer, logging in and chewing a nail as he thought about if 'Win67' had been waiting at the bar last night... what if he had seen the fight?

'I am so sorry about last night, I don't know if you went, but myself and my friends were there, we left early as I found out my partner had been cheating on me. I hope you weren't waiting there for us to long if you went, Shopboy'

As he pressed send he heard his phone go off, he pulled it from his pocket and saw that he had three new messages, one was from Charlie

'Hey Cass, I hope you're ok. Sorry, I bailed on you last night, I should have asked if you wanted to come and stay at mine. I'm not coming in today, my face is disgusting. You can come round mine if you want to, I am here for you, I love you!! Charlie X'

He wrote a quick reply telling her where he was and not to worry and that he wasn't opening the shop today, and that she should rest up. He'd come and see her at some point today. The next text was from Balthazar which he deleted without opening and the third was from Dean.

'Hey, Cas. Hope you were alright last night. Let me know, Dean' 

He typed a reply to Dean 'Thank you for checking in on me Dean, I'm still at the store but will be going home soon for a shower. Balthazar didn't turn up last night. How are you feeling this morning? If you need anything, let me know, I'm not opening the shop today. Cas'

He closed his computer down put his phone in his pocket and after putting his shoes back on he left the store, checking the sign was clearly visible in the window as he locked up. He walked home, trying not to think of anything, he just wanted to get home and wash off everything that had happened last night, well almost everything. He thought of Dean, who'd suffered two broken ribs, defending and his friends. He thought of their talk at the hospital and felt a sudden rush of affection for him. How badly he had misjudged him.

As he reached his front door and put the key in the lock, his breath caught... His front door was already unlocked. He froze. Staring at the door.. was Balthazar waiting for him on the other side? He took his hand off the key carefully. He took a couple of gentle steps back before pulling out his phone... His breathing heavy as he tried to decide what to do... He couldn't text Charlie, she would be round in an instant but if she'd taken more of those strong painkillers.. she wouldn't stand a chance, he thought of Garth... But again decided against it, he switched his phone to silent and wrote out a quick text to Dean.

'I just reached my front door, it's unlocked, I think he might be here. Would you phone me in ten minutes and if I don't answer.. call the police? I hate to ask but.. honestly I'm freaking out a little, sorry about this Dean'

It seemed like a split second before Dean's reply came through 'I will call you in five'

Castiel took a deep calming breath and turned his phone back on too loud, he opened his front door, leaving it deliberately wide open as he stepped through and into his living room.

"Castiel"

 

************************

Dean woke up, clutching his side in pain. Somehow he had managed to fall asleep, but in the night had rolled on to his side, he'd been lay on his cracked ribs all night. He got up, wincing as he went to fill his glass of water and took some more painkillers before reaching for his phone, Castiel hadn't called. Dean hoped that was a good sign, he wrote out a quick text to him and was sending it as his laptop 'pinged'.

He lent down, straightening up again quickly as it hurt to lean over. Settling himself in front of his laptop on the bench instead he pulled the screen up so he could read the new message from 'shopboy'.

He looked at it... How weird it felt now that he knew who 'shopboy' was. He wondered what he should do... When he had been on his way back to the bar last night, he'd thought about just going in and telling Castiel who he was, he'd pretty written it off in his head.. Castiel hated him, he was never going to like him just because he was 'Win67'... But then with everything that had happened, he'd made some kind of friendship with Castiel. Castiel had waited for hours with him to get his x-ray and the results, Castiel who had insisted that they share a cab, Castiel who had text him as soon as the cab had pulled away from Heavens library, Castiel.. who when Dean had first met him had smiled at him in a way that had made Deans knees shake.. He shook his head side to side and bit his lip, he'd already admitted it, to Sam... He liked 'Shopboy' and now... he had discovered he liked Castiel too... He knew Castiel liked 'Win67', he had confessed to Dean that 'Win67' had made him feel better when he felt lonely, that he felt they had a connection... He remembered hearing those words spill from Castiel's lips and felt the same squirming in his stomach... Yup.. he was crushing - Hard. There was only one thing to do now...

He had to make sure that Castiel liked him, Dean.. before he revealed to him that he was.. 'Win67'

He began typing a reply...

'I understand. I hope you are alright? Don't worry about me, I never made it into the bar anyway, got caught up with some other stuff. I was going to message you to apologize. I'll still be here if you ever need to vent. Sorry about your boyfriend treating you that way. You deserve better. Win67'

As he got up to make some breakfast he heard his phone go, it was Castiel... He was still at the shop...

Dean put the phone down as his bacon was spitting at him, he'd reply to Castiel in a minute...

After devouring his bacon butty, he washed the frying pan and put it away. He picked his phone up to text Castiel back and it buzzed in his hands.

He read it quickly, his stomach dropping as he wrote back.. 'I will call you in five' He set a timer on his phone and sat watching the seconds tick away... Trying not to picture Balthazar and Castiel fighting.. or in some ways worse.. making up, however unlikely that seemed after last night, the thought wouldn't leave his mind... He looked at his phone, willing the seconds to count down faster...


	21. Finally Free

"Balthazar... What are you doing here?" Asked Castiel deeply, standing still near the front door as he locked eyes with him, visualizing him exploding under his glare.

"I live here," Said Balthazar cockily, getting up from the armchair to face him "Where else was I going to be?"

"Did you not hear me last night? I told you not to come here, not to come near me ever again!" Said Castiel suddenly his anger was bubbling, the sheer arrogance of this man.

"Come now Castiel. Your business is about to go under, how can you possibly afford to live here, without me? And seeing as how your friends.. if you can still call them that, work for you and are also about to be out of work, it's not like they will be able to help you out"

"Not that, that has anything to do with you anymore, but I will move if I have to. Now GET OUT" Castiel was now glaring at Balthazar, all he could see was him hitting Garth, and Charlie.. and kicking Dean on the floor.. "I mean it Balthazar, fuck off!" 

Balthazar took a step forward, raising an eyebrow before saying quietly "Or else, what? You wouldn't hurt me last night... I highly doubt your friends will even be able to look you in the eyes now. Not that it matters, they always were beneath you Castiel"

Castiel made a face, not believing what he was hearing "You are sleeping with someone else.. and they are beneath me? Have you been huffing grass too?"

"I am not cheating on you," Said Balthazar calmly "I admit that I have, it was a mistake... I threatened Garth because I knew I was going to end things with... Michael this week. Which I have now, for you"

Castiel laughed "Well thank you so much for ditching your fella on the side... No one has ever done anything so romantic for me"

Balthazar took a step towards Castiel "It is over, I never wanted you to find out, but you did. And I am sorry. Hurting you was not something I ever wanted to do. It was a meaningless mistake and I realized how stupid I had been at that dinner last week when Dean Winchester was making a fool out of you, It made me so angry.. with him and then at myself..."

"You have been making a fool out of me for months," Said Castiel starting to feel his eyes burn 

Balthazar was taking another step towards him, catching his eyes and holding his gaze "I am sorry. You have to forgive me and let me make it up to you..."

Suddenly Castiel realized that Balthazar had his hand on his waist, with a sick knot forming in his stomach he looked up at the man who he had once loved, Balthazar was smiling .. as though he actually expected Castiel to let him do what he was clearly going to try and do...

"Are you for fucking real?" Shouted Castiel suddenly pushing Balthazar away from him he stumbled to the ground looking shocked and angry, Castiel's cheeks were burning hot with fury "God only knows where that mouth has been"

Castiel's phone started ringing, he pulled it from his pocket pressing answer, but Balthazar had gotten to his feet and swiped at him knocking his phone out of his hand and it fell to the fool landing under the armchair...

"You would be nothing without me Castiel" Spat Balthazar getting right in Castiel's face as Castiel's head thudded against the wall behind him, Balthazar grabbed the front door and slammed it shut before turning back to Castiel "You can't kick me out Castiel. You love me, you're just angry, but you will get over it"

"You're insane" Stammered Castiel who was still pinned against the wall by Balthazar's arm.

Balthazar released him slowly "I'm not going anywhere, you need me. Even if you're too stupid to see that"

"I would rather live the rest of my life living in a shitty one bed flat, alone than spend another second with you Balthazar" He could feel his arm freeing from Balthazar's grip...

Balthazar shook his head taking a step backwards. That was all the room Castiel needed. He straightened up, took a step away from the wall, drew back his arm and brought it crashing down into Balthazar's face. Balthazar fell to the floor.. out cold. Castiel allowed himself a moment to grin proudly at what he had just done, before searching through Balthazar's pockets, finding the house key and throwing it into the bedroom before grabbing Balthazar's legs and dragging the unconscious man out of his front door, he looked down at him shaking his head...

"I told you to get out," he said smirking before turning away and going back into his house. He locked and bolted the door and quickly ran to the bedroom with a big black bin liner. Laughing as he gathered up all Balthazars clothes and shoes and toothbrush and anything else he could see that belonged to that pig. He then went to the window. He pulled it open... looking down on to the street where Balthazar was still sprawled on the pavement... He threw the bag out of the window.. then took the pair of shoes he had been holding back and threw them aiming for and hitting Balthazar in the crotch. He saw Balthazar grunt in pain and wake up...

"In case you didn't get the message last night, let me make this very clear" Called Castiel "YOU DON'T LIVE HERE ANYMORE. Now FUCK OFF. You're ruining my first day of freedom"

He watched as Balthazar got to his feet, laughed internally as he watched him grab his crotch in pain... and then begin to pick up his belongings... Balthazar looked up, his face etched with rage.

"Enjoy unemployment Castiel" He sneered before stalking away down the street...

Just as Castiel was about to close his window he saw a cab pull up.. Dean was getting out of it and looking up at Castiel's window, his phone to his ear. Castiel heard him saying "Thanks Charlie, I'm here now" Before putting the phone back into his pocket and looking up at Castiel who had poked his head back out the window...

Castiel's first thought was not what are you doing here, or how do you know where I live.. but instead he looked at Dean tilting his head.. "Dean..." He called "Are you wearing pajamas?"

Dean looked down at himself.. as if he needed to check... "Yeah... You gonna let me in?"

Castiel laughed, adrenaline running through him and making him slightly giddy... "Sure" He nodded before disappearing back into his house and opening the door for Dean...

Castiel grinned at him as he stood there "Dean... What are you doing here?"

"You answered your phone... I heard arguing... I didn't think just hearing a row would be enough to call the police... So I called Meg's shop on a payphone, still listening in case I did need to call the police, she gave me Charlies number... and she gave me your address... So here I am..."

"In your pajamas.." He smirked, Castiel not believe how sweet this man was, rushing to his aid with broken ribs and in his pajamas.

"Well I would have changed.. but it would have taken to long.." he pointed to his side.

Castiel looked at him. Reminded of how Charlie had turned up in her pajamas... He smiled.

"At least they aren't cow print," He said chuckling

Dean frowned at him.. clearly confused "Cow print?"

"Long story.. come in.." Said Castiel letting Dean pass him into the living room before shutting and locking the door, as Dean caught his eyes "Just in case Balthazar comes back.. not taking you prisoner, I swear"

Dean laughed.


	22. Closing Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I know that I seem to have veered away from You've got Mail a lot, but I wanted this story to have a bit more 'umph' and Balthazar being such a pig in this story provided that.. I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters about that story line.. <3

It had been over three weeks since Castiel had dragged Balthazar out of his house, he'd mailed any other items to his office taking great pleasure in addressing them to 'That cheating asshole Balthazar'. He'd cleared out any trace of him, the photographs had all been shredded and used as packing for Balthazar's laptop, so that he would see it when he opened the box. Castiel had completely cleansed himself of Balthazar, he felt so much better, his friends had been there for him, checking he was OK and being supportive. Dean and he had been texting a bit almost every day. They seemed to have been bumping into each other a fair bit too. He'd been messaging 'Win67' a fair bit too, guilt-free now. The topic of them meeting had not been brought up again yet though, by either of them. But with so much going on with the shop... He doubted he would have been up to it yet anyway... 

Even as he and Garth and Charlie finished packing away the last of the books from Heaven's library, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything negative towards Dean, thinking of the conversation they had had when Dean had shown up in his pajamas that day...

"Are you really going to have to move?" Dean had asked nervously

"If the shop shuts and I don't find another job, maybe," Said Castiel noting how guilty Dean looked

"I'm sorry" He had said

"You don't have to be sorry Dean"

"Yeah, I do... I mean it's my fault.."

Castiel looked at him, not knowing what to say so Dean continued  

"I feel really shit about it, now that I've met you and everything... I am sorry Cas. If there is anything I can do..?"

Castiel had been about to say that he would be fine, but as he looked at Dean an idea struck him "Do you think..." He cut off.

"What?" Asked Dean

"Well... it's not for me... but if the shop closes... Charlie and Garth are going to need jobs..."

"You want me to see if we have any going? I will... If you think they'd want to work for me..."

"It's just an idea, I'd feel better about the whole thing if I knew they would be ok, that's all..." Said Castiel quietly

"What about you? I could..."

"No, No thank you, Dean... I really am grateful for everything you did last night, and for coming here today, and maybe us being friends is possible... but I will find another job, thank you though..."

Dean had accepted it, and Castiel was glad he hadn't pressed the issue. But now... As he was closing the store for the very last time, he wondered if he had maybe let his pride talk him out of a job offer, to lose the shop was bad enough, but if he didn't find another job soon he'd have to move and then he'd lose his house too. Sure the money from selling the shop would last him a while, but it wouldn't last forever...

"You OK?" Charlie was stood with Garth taping up one of the last boxes, looking at Castiel with such pity...

"I'm alright" Lied Castiel "Or I will be tonight" He smiled at them

"Are you sure you still want to go out tonight?" Asked Garth

"Of course... It's Halloween and we have a lot to celebrate... The shop selling, you two getting new jobs, me being Balthazar free for three glorious weeks. Plus, I may have an idea what I'm going to do now.."

"Ohh? What?" Asked Charlie

"I might try writing.. children's books," Said Castiel, Dean had given him the idea, saying that he could also ask Lisa to check them over before he formally submitted them to the publishers. Castiel had actually loved the idea.. since Lisa's company rivaled Balthazar's it gave him a small thrill to know he would be getting one over on his ex if his books were accepted, of course...

"That's a great idea," Said Charlie and Garth at the exact same time

Castiel smiled at them "Thank you. You are both still dressing up tonight?"

Charlie's smile widened "Yes... Got my Queen gown all puffy and ready to go. Meg is coming as a demon"

Castiel laughed "Of course.. and Jo?" He added looking at Garth...

Garth smiled cheekily "Naughty nurse"

Charlie looked around at him impressed "Nice"

Garth winked at her "I know, right"

"Dean is meeting us there, I don't know if he is dressing up though.." Said Castiel thinking how weird it was that on the day his business was closing he was going to be going out drinking with the guy who was the reason it was shutting.

"I'll text him," Said Charlie "Maybe I can get him to go as a cowboy.. that'd be fun. I still can't believe he offered us jobs" She added looking at Garth

"Well he asked if it would OK with me if he did.. and I told him of course, I'm happy that you two will be alright," Said Castiel, he'd never admitted to them that he had asked Dean on their behalf...

Charlie nodded "I know, it's still weird to think we will be working for him, but you know we love you right..."

"Of course, let's go... we can finish the rest of this tomorrow afternoon," Said Castiel

***

Three hours later.

 

Dean was ready... It had occurred to him, that although Castiel knew that 'Win67' was bisexual... He didn't know that Dean was... So Dean had found a Halloween costume that he hoped would get him some attention, and hopefully bring up the topic...

 

He walked down the stairs and Jess wolf-whistled at him. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you think?" Said Dean smiling happily

"I think you look great," Said Jess giving him a big smile

"OK, I admit, it's pretty cool. But it doesn't beat mine"

Dean looked at Sam "You do make a badass Thor. You two sure you don't want to come to join us for a bit?"

"We only have the sitter for a few hours, we need to go to Jess's parent's party, sorry dude"

Dean shrugged "Next time. Well I'm off, have fun"

Dean left Sam's house and took a cab to the bar he was meeting Castiel and the others at. As he got out the cab he shivered slightly, his outfit did little in terms of keeping warm... He put on his helmet, which covered most of his face and walked up the steps to the bar... He saw his reflection and smirked... He looked good.

He pushed open the door and walked inside. The room was smokey from the fake fog in the air... There were witches, vampires, were wolfs and firemen, even the occasional grim reaper... But he soon spotted Charlie in a Queen's gown, she looked great. He watched her dancing with Meg for a minute as he walked up to the bar to get a drink, he needed a few beers to stop him feeling the cold... He scanned the room, not too far from Charlie and Meg, were Jo and Garth. Jo was dressed as a naughty nurse and Garth... Dean actually laughed out loud as his eyes fell on to Garth... His entire head, face, hair - the lot, was painted green and he had on the yellow outfit of The Mask. Complete with a feathered hat.

Dean began scanning the room again, searching the crowd for Castiel... He couldn't see him anywhere... Finally giving up he turned back around to order his drink... That's when he realized. Castiel was stood right next to him but hadn't recognized him in the helmet and get up. Dean looked at him, thinking.. 'Holy fuck he looks hot'

He was wearing black leather pants, a black tank top and a leather jacket, on his back was a pair of black feathery wings. And Dean noticed.. as he let his eyes roam over him, that those black leather pants, hugged Cass in all the right place...

Castiel must have felt his eyes on him, he looked at him, then his eyes widened as he realised who he was looking at, then he smiled "I didn't even recognize you, Dean"

"Yeah... Took me a minute too" Laughed Dean taking his helmet off to speak to Cass properly "Do you want a drink?"

Castiel grinned at him "I wouldn't say no.."


	23. Doctor Who

The drinks were flowing, the group had all been dancing and having a great night.. Charlie, Meg, Garth, Jo, Castiel, and Dean were now all stood around the small circle table... Looking at each other, eyeing each other with serious expressions, like something from a cowboy movie...

"Go" Shouted Castiel...

They all lifted their first shot, downed it and slammed the shot glass down upside down on the table and moved on the second.

Castiel was first to finish his three shots, followed by Meg, then Charlie, Dean, Garth and finally Jo, who was still making faces at the taste. Dean and Charlie stumbled to the bar to get the next round in as Katy Perry's 'ET' came on, making the floor buzz with the vibrations from the speakers.

"Are you going to let someone else pay for these, this time Dean?" Charlie asked him as they gave their order to the barman

"Nope," Said Dean, "Told you, before midnight, drinks are on me"

"Hmm, Well I can't argue with my new boss" Charlie smiled at him, before leaning in close to his ear "Seriously though Dean, thanks for the job... You saved me from having to move back in with the parentals"

"That would kinda have been my fault in the first place.." Said Dean smiling guiltily at her.

"True... Which is why I'm not insisting on buying my own drinks..." Charlie smirked at him before grabbing hers and Megs budwiser's from the bar and walking back to the others, as Dean paid. Before coming back to help Dean with the rest. They took the rest of the beers back to the table.

"Thanks" Smiled Castiel excepting his drink "Hey, look.." He pointed over Deans shoulder to a sign above the bar "They have fishbowl cocktails.."

"Dude, we just brought back beers," Said Charlie shaking her head, but Castiel frowned at her.

"Yeah... Which I plan to drink, while I wait for my fishbowl" Castiel stumbled away towards the bar.

"Is he alright?" Asked Dean as Charlie and Garth exchanged glances.

"Honestly dude... I don't think I've ever seen him this wasted" Said Garth "And add that to the shop shutting today and him having to sell the till... I don't know.."

"The till?" Asked Dean, wondering what could be so special about a till.

"It's not like any modern till.. its old and Cass loves it, but he thinks he is going to have to sell it.." Said, Charlie

Dean was about to say something else when Charlie suddenly gasped "OMG, look, guys, isn't that the Doctor from that night... Bobby... No Benny?"

Meg looked to where Charlie was pointing "Oh yeah, it is... We should go thank him for looking after you"

Charlie tilted her head watching the doctor who was dressed as a vampire, she saw him looking over to the bar. He had noticed Castiel and was crossing the room towards him, Charlie smirked "I don't know, he looks like he has plans"

Dean allowed his gaze to follow where Charlie was looking, his gut twisted when he saw Castiel turn to look at the man who had just placed his hand on his shoulder, the smile he gave him, how he laughed and leaned towards his body.

Trying to keep his voice steady he asked out loud but to no one in particular "Who is that?"

"He was the doctor who fixed Charlie's mangled nose," Said Meg watching Castiel and Benny talking to for a moment before declaring "Back in a min, off to the little girl's room"

Jo jumped up from her seat "Wait for me"

Garth looked at Charlie "You not going?"

"No, why?"

"I thought girls had a weird bathroom code, that they all always go together" He smirked

Charlie shrugged "Guess I missed that class" She was looking at Dean, watching him watch Castiel before turning away thinking.

Dean seemed to eventually snap out of it and turned back to the table.

"Welcome back" Smiled Charlie at him

"Huh?" He said confused

"Oh nothing" She hummed

Dean picked up his beer and took a long swig from it, glancing over his shoulder back at the Angel and the vampire. Who now seemed to be sharing a fishbowl cocktail.  
Dean gritted his teeth. Thinking how stupid it was that he hadn't yet revealed to Castiel that he was 'Win67'. Thinking that maybe if he had, it would be him sharing a fishbowl with him instead of this sexy doctor. Of course, it could have gone the complete opposite way and he might not have been invited out tonight at all, the truth was he wasn't sure how Castiel would react, sometimes he debated telling him at all...

He snapped back to reality when Charlie spoke to him "See something you like?" She asked coyly

He looked at her "Just wondering where the toilet is" He lied

She raised an eyebrow "Over there" She pointed and Dean nodded and walked away to where she had pointed.

"Did you see that?" Charlie asked Garth who was messing his hat, he looked up at her

"What?" He said absently

Charlie sighed "Never mind" She picked up her drink, taking a swig as she watched Dean wonder off through the crowd.

Jo and Meg returned and Charlie soon forgot what she had seen.. mainly thanks to the way Meg was dancing around her, Charlie grabbed Meg's hips and sexy danced shamelessly with her.

"Garth.." Mumbled Jo to him, he looked at her

"You ok?" He asked her

"Yeah, I just think those last shots really hit me, do you want to come back to mine tonight?" Garth's eyes widened and he smirked at her

"Er... let me think about that... Hell yeah. If you want me too?" Jo smiled at him winking as she grabbed his arm, she turned to Charlie and Meg...

"Say goodbye for us to the others? We getting out of here"

Charlie gave Garth a sneaky thumbs up when Jo wasn't looking and Jo and Garth headed out of the bar to go back to Jo's.

********************

Dean was stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself, wondering what to do, staying could mean watching Castiel flirt with the doctor, leaving would mean that he would go home and be thinking all night of Castiel going home with the doctor.. which was worse? At least if he stayed he would know.. but what would that really achieve? If he tried to make the doctor leave, he'd look like an ass, if he tried to flirt with Castiel and got rejected... Castiel had never really given him any indication that he was interested in him.. 'maybe because you ruined his business' he scolded himself. At that moment though the toilet doors opened and in walked Castiel, wobbling slightly.

"Hello Dean" He slurred as he saw him, before moving in front of the next sink and splashing water on his face "I may have drunk too much" He laughed

Dean smiled at him "I could get you some water if you'd like?"

Castiel laughed "No thanks, I may have drunk too much, but I've also not drunk enough to wash away the shit memories of shutting up my mom's shop"

Dean shifted guiltily "I'm sorry Cas"

Castiel looked at him "Oh no... Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad... I was just... I don't even know. Wallowing?"

Dean looked down "Either way, I am sorry"

Castiel looked back at the mirror in front of him taking a deep breath before saying "Oh well today's not a complete loss"

Dean heard himself say "That guy you were talking to?"

Castiel allowed himself a grin "Yes. He was Charlie's doctor, that night Balthazar.. well... showed his true colors.. He gave me his number that night actually, but I never called him... Now bumping into him today.. kinda feels like fate... I first meet him when I lose Balthazar.. and now again today... When I'm losing my shop... Weird huh?"

Dean couldn't meet Castiel's eyes, he tried to keep his mouth shut, tried to ignore the way his heart ached as he asked: "You going back to his?"

Castiel turned to him smiling "I don't know. Maybe... Do you think he might ask me?"

Dean sighed "I don't know, but Cas don't you think you've drunk quite a bit, would that be a good idea?"

Castiel frowned at him "Oh I'm sorry... Dad. Would it be a good idea to go home with a handsome doctor and spend the night with him, so I don't have to go home alone, drunk and just sit up thinking about how my mom's business got buried today? Because of you."

Dean's eyes widened in shock, Castiel had gone from friendly to annoyed.. angry with him in seconds, and Dean felt slight whiplash from it.

Castiel looked at him, eyes narrowing as if waiting for Dean to speak, to retaliate... When Dean stayed silent, he seemed unnerved by it. "I'm sorry Dean, I shouldn't have said that"

Dean swallowed "It's alright Cas, you do what you gotta do" He turned and walked out of the bathroom and back into the club.

Castiel stood rooted to the spot. He knew today was going to be hard, he knew shutting the shop was going to get to him, but he also knew that Dean was genuine with his apology and had gone out of his way to hire Garth and Charlie, not to mention punched Balthazar in the face for him.. and even turned up to Castiel's house in pyjamas to check he was alright.. Now he had simply asked if Castiel thought that going home with.. let's face it - a stranger - drunk, was a good idea... And he was right, it wasn't... And yet he had snapped at him. He'd been downright cruel. Suddenly the weight of everything he had lost recently hit him. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the tears forming in his eyes and unable to stop them. He went into an empty toilet stall and closed the door, not wanting to be seen drunkenly crying in a bathroom, like some teenage girl.


	24. Shake It Off

Dean made his way back to the table where Meg and Charlie were stood, talking to the vampire doctor Benny.

"Hey Dean, this is Benny from the hospital that night.." Said Charlie noticing Dean's return

"Hey man" Dean gave him a polite smile and nod

"Hi Dean, I heard you were kind of the hero that night?" Benny smiled at him. Dean suppressed the urge to roll his eyes choosing instead to pick up his beer

"It was nothing" Said Dean, Meg laughed

"It was so not nothing, you cracked Balth one" She turned back to Benny before adding "It was epic"

Dean felt a genuine smile forming on his face as he looked up at her "Well that guy was a prick"

"Truer words were never spoken" Agreed Charlie absently rubbing her nose "Hey Cas, you ok?"

Castiel walked back over to the group "Not really"

"You alright man, you look like you've been..."

"I was sick" Castiel cut across Charlie and lied quickly "I've had enough," He said pushing his half-drunk beer towards her "You want the rest of that?"

Charlie took the beer the beer from him "Sure... You're OK though right?" She added

"Yes," He said with a sideways glance at Dean, "I think I just need some water"

"I'll get you a bottle," Said Benny moving away towards the bar. Castiel caught Dean's eye and mouthed 'Sorry' to him, Dean gave him a small smile in response. Castiel then followed Benny to the bar.

"Hey," He said as he reached his side, Benny handed him the bottle of water he just got for him "Thank you"

"That's OK" Smiled Benny before turning back to the bar to order himself a drink, Castiel glanced back towards his friends, Dean shifted quickly as Castiel looked over.

"So listen, Benny.." Began Castiel

"Uh oh," Said Benny turning back to him

"It was really great to see you again tonight, like really great.."

"But.. you have something going with that guy over there? Right?" He asked Castiel blinked

"What, Dean?" He asked stunned

Benny smiled "Yeah, it's OK Castiel, you don't owe me anything. I noticed the way he keeps looking at you, and how he reacted to me.." Benny Laughed "I don't blame either of you.. Especially not him.. I just wish you'd given me a chance before you started to like him... But hey, you have my number... If you ever do want to grab that drink.. call me.." He downed his drink impressively quickly before adding "Right, well... I'm going to scoot off home. It was great to see you again Cas. Night" Benny leaned forward and kissed Castiel's cheek softly before moving away, leaving Castiel completely flustered and speechless.

Was he really going to let this gorgeous doctor leave? He glanced at the table where Meg, Charlie, and Dean were stood... He looked at Dean, who seemed to be really focused on pulling the label of his bottle of beer, Benny thought that Dean had been checking him out? Castiel thought back to their conversation in the bathroom... It wasn't possible, was it? That Dean Winchester.. had a crush.. on him? Castiel looked at him, his gladiator outfit exposing his tan legs, his buff arms, the chest plate hugging his torso. He was hot. There was absolutely no way anyone could deny that the first time Dean had walked into Castiel's shop he remembered he'd thought he was breathtaking... But then he had turned out to be... The co-owner of the superstore that was about to bring his world crumbling down... He suddenly understood why he was so angry with Dean... Not only had Dean been the reason Castiel had had to close his shop, but he hadn't even had the decency to allow Castiel to hate him for it, instead of turning out to be this caring, remorseful man. He'd given Charlie and Garth jobs.. because Castiel had asked him too... He'd turned up, with broken ribs and dressed in pajamas when Balthazar wouldn't leave.. to make sure that he, Castiel was safe.. 'Holy shit' He thought to himself. He drained his bottle of water urgently as his mouth seemed to have dried up completely as he finally accepted what Benny had said... Dean did like him, or at least he was 99% sure he did.

Castiel gave himself a little shake, no.. it has to be the alcohol talking, surely? He put the empty bottle of water back on the bar and walked back towards the group.

"Ohhh. Where's Benny gone?" Asked Meg looking at Castiel "Thought you were in there for sure"

Castiel opened his mouth.. not really sure what he was going to say. "He had to go home"

"Boo," Said Meg, Charlie didn't speak. She just looked at Castiel.

"What?" He asked her

"Nothing" She started "You feeling better now?"

Castiel paused thinking "Yeah. Actually, I'm feeling alright now"

"Awesome, so... chippy and home?" Smiled Charlie

Dean looked at her "Oh thank god, I'm starving. Deffo grabbing some chips"

Meg and Castiel nodded and the four of them headed out of the door, to find the nearest chip shop.


	25. I Never

After grabbing a bucket of fried chicken and two large portions of fries from the take away the group had decided to head to Charlie's house.

"Come on, the night is still young and I don't know about you guys but I want brown sauce so I'd be going home just for that" Charlie laughed. Meg locked her fingers into Charlie's and walked along with her as Castiel and Dean followed.

"Dean"

"Yeah?"

Castiel swallowed "I really am sorry for how I spoke to you earlier. I was out of line"

"It's alright. I shouldn't have tried to tell you what to do.."

"You were right though, I was too drunk" muttered Castiel. 

They reached Charlie's and plated up the take away splitting the chicken and chips equally, Charlie drowning her own in brown sauce happily. She looked up, an idea hit her suddenly...

"Let's play I never"

Meg groaned "You already know everything about me"

Charlie cupped Meg's cheeks in her hands "I don't. And bet we don't know everything about Cas. And we hardly know anything at all about Dean" she grinned

Dean looked up with a mouthful of chicken. "Huh?" He muffled through the food...

Meg met Charlie's glance with a grin "Yeah, that's true. Alright, let's play..."

"Isn't it a drinking game? I wasn't joking when I said before I'd had enough" tried Castiel

"Nice try Cas, we can just play with cards... Whoever has the most cards at the end has to do one shot... Fair? And don't say no... Otherwise, it's a shot a turn..."

Castiel deflated and nodded "Fine"

Charlie smiled happily placing a deck of cards in the middle of the table "I've never... Been with a man"

Meg rolled her eyes before picking up a card

"Really?" Asked Dean before he could stop himself "I thought you and Charlie were.."

"Oh we are, it was one time... In college, you know... I was young, experimenting... All the cool lesbians were doing it.. " she laughed

Castiel And Dean both lent forward to take a card at the same time and their hands bumped.

"Sorry," Said Castiel slightly pink in the cheeks, he grabbed the top card and pulled his hand away quickly. Dean just smiled at him.

Meg looked at Dean "Wait.. so you're?"

"Greedy" Smiled Dean knowing what her question was going to be. Charlie had a small smirk on her face but didn't say anything

Meg nodded at Dean before saying "Fair enough. I never.. had a one night stand"

Everyone took a card.

Castiel chuckled as he said "I never.. Dragged an unconscious ex from my house and dumped his sorry ass out on the street"

Castiel took a card... And then cursed as he realized he was meant to be trying to get the others to pick up the cards.

Dean who was still enjoying his chicken looked up "Oh me" he said "err... I never had a threesome"

Meg and Charlie both picked up a card each, laughing. Charlie turned to Dean... "You haven't?"

Dean grinned "I'm a one at a time kinda guy. For relationships or just fooling around.."

Castiel felt his cheek go pink again, but thankfully no one else seemed to notice.

Charlie's turn again "I never... Started flirting with someone online"

Dean and Castiel both took a card. Charlie was smirking again.

Meg hurriedly said "I never... Had sex in a public place"

Dean and Charlie took a card.

"Really?" Asked Meg to both of them "I thought I was out there but... Really? Where?"

Charlie looked at her "In a tent, me and a friend were camping at a festival..... That counts right?"

"Yeah," Said Meg, before rounding on Dean "and you?"

Dean signed "My ex and I once did it in one of my shops before it opened"

Meg raised an eyebrow "Could you have been caught?"

Dean laughed "Yeah my brother was in the office that day and there was some building work still going on, this was like two years ago" Meg nodded, apparently satisfied with Deans answer.

"Castiel," Said Charlie "Your go" 

Castiel couldn't think of anything "I don't know.. "

"Oh come on..." sighed Charlie

"Nope. I'm done. Sorry, my brain has just given up, drowned in alcohol probably" Castiel looked at her "I best go home" He said before standing up.

"You sure? Could pull out the sofa bed for you if you wanted?"

"Thanks but really, I'm ok. I just want to go home and get into my own bed" Castiel smiled at her

"I best go too," Said Dean slowly not wanting to be a third wheel to the Meg and Charlie show

Charlie looked at Meg, who laughed "Oh hell no... I'm not going anywhere babe, don't you worry"

Charlie grinned "Alrighty boys, it's chucking out time anyway..get home safe and all that jazz. My lady in waiting is waiting."

Dean laughed as he followed Castiel to Charlie's front door "See you on Monday" he said

"You will" she looked to Cass "And I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, to finish packing up"

Castiel nodded to her "Thanks. Bye Charlie" The door closed and suddenly Dean and Castiel were stood there alone.

"Do you want to share a cab?" Castiel asked Dean, who smiled at him

"Sure Cas, thanks"


	26. Charlie's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie starts work at Winchester Books.

Charlie was stood outside Winchester Books. She knew Castiel was OK with her taking a job here, she knew she needed to pay her rent, she knew she was being silly.. But as she stood outside the huge store, she felt guilty. A knot was forming in her stomach as she thought about yesterday and how she and Castiel had cleared the last few things from the shop, and how finally the collection van had turned up and removed the old style til. Castiel's eyes had misted over as they boxed it up and took it away. Someone had paid over $1000 for it. Probably more than it was really worth. 

Taking a deep breath she walked into the store. It was huge, you could probably have fitted half a dozen heavens library's in it, at least. She looked around, it wasn't homely like heavens library, but it was still beautiful. Bright and warmly lit. Classy. She wondered around taking it all in. She hadn't been into the store before, Dean hadn't even really interviewed her or Garth, he said he'd seen how they worked when he'd visited heaven's library and that was good enough for him. Also, he had said that Castiel had given them glittering recommendations. She eventually made her way to the staff room after asking another member of staff where she should go. 

"You must be Charlie?" Charlie turned and had to take a step back as she had suddenly come face to face with a man's chest, she looked up and grinned nervously.

"I'm Sam Winchester, Dean's brother" He held out a hand and Charlie shook the giant's hand 

"Hi," She said and even though she knew she wasn't she added "I hope I'm not late" 

"No, right on time. Come this way and I will get your name badge for you and show you what you will be doing. Dean mentioned you were a 'storybook lady'? Would you like to do that here? It's not something we have done before but I have heard good things from my kids about you, I think they would be pretty upset with me if we hired the storybook lady and didn't have story time" He chuckled

"Oh.. Well I loved doing that, so sure, that would be more than fine with me" Said Charlie smiling, she was pretty touched that Dean's niece and nephew had mentioned her, how sweet was that "The store is beautiful by the way, a small part of me wanted it not to be, you know lingering loyalty to Heavens library, but it really is" 

Sam looked at her, clearly thinking over her words "I know what you mean, you should know, our goals are to do well, but we don't enjoy putting others out of business it just comes with the job... I hope you know it wasn't personal" 

Charlie smiled at him sadly "I know, it's just business. Anyway, do you have a story corner set up already or...?"

"Well Dean told me to let you sort that out, he said you knew what you were doing, you have a budget of $200 to go and get whatever cushions or whatever and there is a corner being cleared near the kid's section for you to set up. That's what you'll be doing today, setting that up, that OK?"

Charlie frowned at him "Seriously? That's awesome" her doubting frown turning into a big grin as idea's started spreading across her mind as though she was scrolling through Pinterest "Thank you" She added looking at Sam

He smiled at her "No problem. I'll sort you out with a company card and you can get going, sound good?" Charlie nodded at him still grinning.

After Sam had given her a card, she headed back out the door of the store. As she left she saw a slick black Impala pull up. Dean pulled up and got out of the car.

Charlie stared at the car, then the store, then Dean... "That's a 1967 Chevy Impala," She said mind buzzing at a hundred miles an hour.

Dean smiled "Yeah, you like it?" 

"It's beautiful," She said still staring. A 67 impala, she thought. Winchester Books. Winchester 67. No... It can't be... Win67? Her eyes widened at Dean and her mouth was still hung open as if she was talking but no sound came out... 

"Charlie? Are you alright?" Asked Dean watching her, slightly concerned

"Winchester books.. 67 Impala" She muttered looking at Dean, his jaw flexed and his face paled slightly... "Win67" She said louder. Dean's face gave him away instantly. He looked at her guiltily "Oh... My... God..." She couldn't believe it

"Alright, Janice.." Said Dean "Calm down" 

"You are Win67.. aren't you?" 

Dean thought about claiming to have no idea what she was on about but he didn't want to lie to her. He sighed.

"Yes," He said calmly

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod..." Said Charlie, whilst in he mind she was piecing everything together. Then something seemed to click into place "That's why you were there that night - when Balthazar.." She trailed off thoughtfully

Dean smiled weakly "Yeah... That's when I found out it was Castiel.. Where are you going? Can we talk about this?" 

"I am going shopping for the story corner stuff," Said Charlie still blinking at Dean like she didn't believe he was real

"Let me go and check in with Sam, five minutes and I'll come with you, OK? Just... don't do anything yet. OK?" He almost begged

Charlie nodded "I'll just wait here then" 

 

***

Dean had returned in almost no time and he drove Charlie to a cafe in his Impala. 

"Here," He said placing a coffee in front of her as she slumped into a seat

"Does Cas know?" She asked quietly, as she looked at him

"No" Said Dean shiftily "Not yet"

"When are you going to tell him?" Charlie had a hundred questions, she couldn't work out which to ask first, this was nuts. Dean was 'win67'... And Castiel had no idea. 

"I don't know" Dean looked at her sheepishly "I don't know that I am going to now"

Charlies face screwed up as though she'd been slapped "Wait! What? Why wouldn't you tell him?"

Dean sighed "I'm Winchester books and he was Heavens Library... I put him out of business, being my friend after that is one thing... but.."

"But what?" Charlie pushed "Oh.. You don't think he would.. because.. oh.." Charlie chewed her lip

"I know 'shopboy' and Cas like Win67, But do they like me?? I don't know"

Charlie narrowed her eyes, thinking... Dean was surprised to see a cheeky grin start to spread across Charlie's face.. he frowned at her... 

"What?" He asked unsurely

"Ok... You beat the crap out of Balthazar and protected me, you gave me and Garth jobs, you became our friends. And now I find out you are Castiel's mystery messenger... You think he won't like you like that because of the shop.. but you are forgetting something... You now have a secret weapon... Me. I can find out where Cas's heads at. Dean.. seriously I talked to Cas about 'win67' a fair bit.. he likes you, he just doesn't know it is you yet HAHA this is amazing... "

Dean eyed her "You'd... help me?" 

Charlie rolled her eyes "Of course!" 

"Why?" 

"Because I know you make Castiel feel better, happy even. Since that night with Balthazar.. you've been there for me and Garth and most importantly Cas. It would be my pleasure to meddle and match make" Said Charlie wiggling her eyebrows at Dean in glee

"I make Cas happy?" Asked Dean trying not to grin like an idiot

Charlie smiled at him "Oh this is going to be awesome..." 


End file.
